48 Hours
by Ayns and Sky
Summary: For Person95. When Jake gets tired of Puck and Sabrina constantly fighting, he uses a potion to let them experience life from each other's shoes. What happens when Puck and Sabrina learn they'll be stuck in each other's bodies for 48 hours? *COMPLETE*
1. The Switch

**Edit: Sky: Re-adding scene skips to help with confusion :X**

**A/N:**

**Sky: **We live! Okay, I know we said we'd be doing one-shots, but this is gonna be a two-shot. Or so. Yeah… Anyway, this is for **Person95, as per winning our review game. Their review was our favorite at that time, and we really appreciated it. They had no specific request, just anything we wrote. Soooooooo** here's a cutesy two-shot of Puck/Sabrina. It might be a bit confusing, sorry XD

**Ayns: **As for _why_ it's a two-shot...well. Sky and I started typing. And...typing. And more typing. Then, for a change of pace, we typed some more...

Yeah, it's a two-shot. ^^ we just couldn't see any way to condense it, so we're going with two parts instead of one. This one's been a lot of fun to write.

**Sky: So, this fic takes place after the Scarlet Hand was defeated, blah blah, Puck and Sabrina are 15, the Grimm baby is named Cory, same old A/U we always use in these 'so they're older' fics. Oh, and Briar's alive, married to Jake. Happy future for all! **Not sure if this idea has been done before. I haven't seen it if it has been, but let us know and we'll be sure to go R/R any similar fics if it has been ^^;

Enjoy!

_***.*.*.*.***_

_**48 Hours**_

_**Chapter One: The Switch**_

_***.*.*.*.***_

"OW!"

The shout echoed in the mostly empty training room. It was followed by the angry hiss of a fifteen year old girl, who rolled and jumped to her feet shortly after. Her weapon was several feet away, completely out of reach, and the boy she was facing off against had more practice with the weapon he still held.

With alertness in her blue eyes, Sabrina Grimm took a step backwards, watching the Trickster King's every move. She didn't want him to get a hit in with his practice sword-they were designed to explode a packet of paint in several places on their training uniforms. The uniforms themselves were an off-white cream color, designed to look like form-fitting jumpsuits, lightly padded. Paint packets lined certain parts of the body—vital areas and random pressure points. While her hair was up in a tightly twisted bun to keep it out of her way, the paint would still be a nightmare to wash out.

Eyes dancing with amusement, the blond fairy flashed a grin at his opponent as he regarded her. "What's the matter, Grimm?" Puck teased her. "Lost your weapon?"

He spread his wings and moved between her and the sword, trying to keep her from being able to get it. He knew that her being weaponless gave him a massive advantage. She scowled at him, but didn't give any audible answer. She took another step back, glancing around the room for anything she could use to fend him off. They were in a rocky mountain terrain, with few loose pieces of boulders or sticks to pick up.

Puck smirked, then jumped up into the air and extended his wings fully, rushing at her with his sword. After all, when your opponent was weaponless, why miss your opening? "Heads up!" he called cockily.

Sabrina lunged forward, hitting the ground and rolling underneath him when he rushed. She'd counted on him using his flight. He always used his flight. Rolling on the ground with a wince, she stopped herself near her fallen sword, picking it up and crouching in his direction to see how he'd reacted.

He spun in midair, managing to make the move appear incredibly graceful despite the scowl that had appeared on his face. "No fair!" he exclaimed. "You're not supposed to dodge it when I do that!" Eyes flashing, he dropped to the ground near her, immediately lunging - the crouch was more dangerous if he was in the air.

Sabrina resisted the urge to laugh, instead bringing her sword up to block his attack. The sheer force of their connection caused the paint packet on Puck's sleeve to rupture, staining his entire left arm with pink paint.

Puck's jaw dropped, and he managed to look unbelievably disgusted. "Pink?" he exclaimed. "Oh, god, get it off!" He'd had no idea the paint was going to be pink. Bad enough his wings were. Why his arm?

"HAH!" Sabrina pushed off with her left foot, using the leverage to force him back with impressive strength. She slammed both their swords into his chest. The next paint packet ruptured, this one a brighter shade of hot pink.

"That's cheating!" he yelped, trying to move away from her. "You're using my sword to set off my packets!"

He darted to the side suddenly, spinning around and aiming a straight at her sword arm.

"ACK!" Sabrina flew forward, finding the source of her balance spinning away abruptly. His sword caught her in the arm, causing the paint packet to rupture and spread puke-green paint all over her right arm.

Puck couldn't help himself - the sight of the paint color sent him into pealing laughter. "Gotcha!" he teased. "Oh, man, you should see the look on your face!"

"Pay more attention to the look on yours!" Sabrina warned, whirling around and slamming her sword into his shoulder. The next shade of pink joined in, splashing over his chest and arm.

"What are you doing, trying to turn me into a piece of candy?" Puck demanded. He winced slightly from the force of the strike, but said nothing - hell if he was going to admit that it hurt. He turned, and this time decided to forgo swords - he just flat out lunged for her, aiming for her waist.

"HEY!" Sabrina yelped, stumbling backwards at the unexpected tackle. They both hit the ground several feet away. A paint packet exploded right under her butt and on her back, whole both of his legs were doused in purple.

Both of them lost the swords, a puffy dust cloud exploding around them.

Puck's immediate reaction was to start coughing, the dust cloud having the immediate effect of leaving him thoroughly disoriented. "What..." he said, coughing, "the," another cough, "hell?"

Sabrina scowled beneath him, trying not to blush. While she was pissed off and felt wet paint all over her butt, Puck was still a very attractive, albeit rude specimen. He'd grown up a lot over the years, even though he'd done it kicking and screaming. "Jackass. Get off of me."

"Like I want to be on top of you," Puck sneered, as he tried to tell his stubborn body that 'yes please' to landing on Sabrina was not the proper response. He moved to get up, but the dust was still making him cough.

Sabrina opened her mouth to retort, then choked on the dust, coughing. Had it not been for the fact that she was sore, distracted by hotness, and unable to breathe, she might have noticed the oddly colored smoke wafting in through the door, and the hand holding the bottle it was coming from. It smelled a little sickly sweet.

Puck moved to stand - well, stand was too specific. Moved worked, but he pretty much had to sit down on his butt as he rubbed his eyes. "What the hell is this dust?" he grumbled, also unaware of the smoke.

"I don't know, but-cough-it's annoying the crap out of me," Sabrina coughed, rubbing at her eyes. "It's in my eyes..."

"It's in my mouth, my eyes, my nose, and places I didn't even know dust could go," Puck grumbled. "This is pathetic."

"And your fault," she scowled in his direction, coughing. She was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

"How is this my fault?" Puck asked. "You splattered me with pink paint." Crap, were his eyes starting to tear up? He tried to get to his feet, when a rush of pure dizziness hit him and made him go to his knees. "Whoa..."

"Don't get up, idiot," Sabrina coughed. "Ugh... My head's starting to hurt..." She lay back on the ground, covering her face with her hands to try and block out the dust. "I'm waiting for the dust to settle."

"...good idea," Puck said grudgingly, flopping down onto his back. He almost covered his face - then remembered the paint and settled for closing his eyes. He was not getting pink paint on his face.

Within moments, both of them had fallen into a peaceful sleep, side by side. The soft purple smoke covered them both, and by the time the dust settled, it was gone.

Jake stood in the doorway with a grin, a small white mask over his mouth and nose. "Things'll be interesting in a few hours," he remarked, putting the vial back in his coat pocket. "Sweet dreams, kiddos. And try not to kill each other or yourselves."

With a final chuckle, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

***.*.*.*.***

"Ugh..." Puck's voice sounded groggy. The dust was gone, but stiffness had set in, and Sabrina was positive he felt just as bad as she did.

Sitting up, she wiped at her eyes and glanced around, wondering what time it was. She reached over and nudged her companion, trying to wake him

"Stop that," mumbled Sabrina's voice. Puck tried to roll over onto his side, away from whatever was nudging him, and wondered what Sabrina was complaining about. It wasn't like he was doing anything to her - he ached too much.

_'Weird,'_ Sabrina thought, hearing herself speak. Shaking her head, she nudged again. "Get up, you idiot."

When she heard Puck's insult come at the same time she insulted him, she scowled. "Don't call me an idiot!"  
_  
'Is it just me, or are we saying the same things a lot?'_ she wondered groggily.

"Man, I think that dust is making me hallucinate or something," Puck said when he heard his own voice talking. When he heard Sabrina say the same thing, he added, "now I know I'm hallucinating if you're agreeing with me."

"..."

Sabrina slowly blinked her eyes into focus, swallowing. She didn't say anything else, too afraid of what she would hear. Her hand found his-but his hand felt softer. Smaller. And too much like her own.

"Puck?" she asked, shivering when she heard his voice asking it instead of hers.

"..." Slowly Puck opened his own eyes.

And found himself staring at...

Himself.

"...what the hell."

Sabrina stared back at him—rather, herself. The expression on 'Sabrina's face was just as confused as the one she knew she had to be wearing. Her eyes dropped to her hands. Puck's hands. She had pink paint all over her body. His body.

The piercing, shrill scream that left her was almost in her own octave. But it was hell on Puck's vocal cords.

"OW!" Puck reached up and slammed his hands over his ears...Sabrina's ears... oh hell. "Be careful with those vocal chords!"

Sabrina didn't stop screaming until she ran out of air-then she was gasping, practically hyperventilating. Big pink wings shot out of 'her' back, fluttering rapidly from nervousness. "Puck, what's going on? Why am I you and you me and how did this happen?"

"You're asking me?" Puck asked in a voice that was far too high for his liking. "I don't have a clue, that last thing I remember was tackling you and then that stupid dust and I couldn't breathe or sit up!" He scrambled to his feet, staring down at himself.

Oh, lord.

"Stop staring at my body, you pervert!" Sabrina squeaked, scrambling to her feet as well. The wings got in the way, and she found herself stumbling and pin wheeling to stand. She was taller and heavier than normal while trapped in Puck's body, and her balance was screwed.

"I wasn't staring at your body and what are you doing to mine?" Puck asked, staring at her. "Watch the wings! They're fragile! Don't fall on them!"

Sabrina scowled, opening her mouth to retort-and then promptly fell right on the wings. The shock of pain was so sudden that she just lay there, mouth open.

"Crap!" Puck rushed to her, tripping a little because her feet were not his feet and he'd tried to fly out of instinct, but he managed to get to her side. "Roll over, roll over," he said, rolling her onto her side so that she wasn't crushing the wings. He could almost feel their pain.

Sabrina didn't protest the movement. An odd thought hit her as she was being rolled onto her side. Her own hands, which Puck was in control of, felt kind of nice. Once the pressure was off the wings, she took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"You scared me there for a moment," Puck said, and he sounded extremely worried.

Then he added, "Oh, good. They look like they're okay."

Sabrina scowled. _'Ass. Worried about your own wings, and not me.'_

She straightened up a bit, shivering. "What happened, Puck? Why... How did this happen?"

Puck knelt down and bushed his hands through his hair. "Whoa... long," he said, realizing that in Sabrina's body he had a lot more hair than usual. And it was really quite...soft.

He coughed. "I think we switched bodies. Or minds. Or something. We switched something."

Sabrina glanced over and scowled. During the tackle, the bun had come out of her hair, and it was tangled. "Don't run your fingers through my hair-or my fingers through my hair. Whatever. Just don't do it, you'll tangle it more."

Puck winced when his fingers caught on a knot. "Ow," he grumbled. "Screw that, how can you live with such long hair? I should go get a haircut."

"If you cut my hair, I will cut off your wings," Sabrina swore, a glint in her now green eyes.

Puck stared at Sabrina, and his eyes slowly widened. "You wouldn't," he said. "You can always grow the hair back, but I'd have to go back into a cocoon...actually, you'd have to, because you're in my body right now."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if you so much as pull a single hair out," Sabrina snapped. It sounded incredibly funny coming from his voice, but her expression was incredibly serious.

Puck stopped messing with her hair and grumbled. "That doesn't sound right at all coming out in my voice," he said, looking at her. "Try sounding more like me."

"Why would I want to sound like you?" Sabrina grumbled. "We're going right to Uncle Jake and getting him to fix this. He has to have some kind of magic cure or potion that'll fix whatever did this."

"Well, don't talk on the way there," Puck said, shaking his head. "I don't want anyone to know that that's not me in there. I've got a reputation to maintain."

"If you don't want to come prancing out of your room in a tutu, I'd shut up and stop making demands," Sabrina warned, getting back to her feet and wobbling briefly.

Puck narrowed his eyes. "Do it and I'll go find the nearest mud puddle and jump in it," he threatened. "Imagine that mixed with this paint."

Sabrina closed her mouth. Truthfully, mud and paint didn't worry her. It would wash off. But if she told him that, he'd find something worse to do. "Fine, don't say a word, and let's go find Uncle Jake."

"Fine," Puck said with a nod. He took a step forward...and tripped.

"What the hell?" He looked down at his current body and scowled. "You're like...not balanced right."

She scowled at him again. "My legs are shorter, and I don't weigh as much as you do. How do you make these go back in?" She shook a little, trying to make Puck's wings retreat. They just fluttered.

"Just...tell them to," Puck said, looking at her as if it were simple. "How else would you do it?"

She frowned at him for several minutes, then glared over her broad shoulder at the offending pink wing. "Go back in."

"...Okay now I feel like an idiot," Sabrina growled. "That didn't work."

Puck sighed, putting his hands on his hips - not realizing that one hip was thrust out slightly in a decidedly feminine gesture. "You have to think it," he said. "Mentally."

"For the record," Sabrina scowled over at her body. "You're way too good at acting like a girl."

That said, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on making the wings go away.

Puck blinked...and then flushed brightly. He crossed his arms over his chest - which was weird in itself - and turned away from her with a "Hmph!"

A moment later, Sabrina sighed in relief. "Ah. They gone?" She opened her eyes and looked behind her. "Yep. Gone. Let's go."

"Finally," Puck muttered, trying to not act like her words had gotten to him. He did not act like a girl. "Let's go find that damn uncle of yours."

"I don't swear nearly as much as you, so knock it off," Sabrina muttered, heading to the door and opening it.

Puck pressed his lips together, falling silent only because he didn't want anyone to know that he was in Sabrina's body. That would just be awkward.

Unfortunately, Jake was no longer over to visit with Henry and Veronica-he was back home with Briar. The moment they realized this, Sabrina twitched several times and looked to Daphne, who was feeding Cory at the table. "Hey d-marshmallow," she said, feeling awkward. "Did your uncle leave already?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she was wearing a training suit and a lot of pink paint. She was also dusty.

Daphne looked up, and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "He was here, but he said he had to get back to Briar because she was waiting for him."

Puck had to refrain from twitching. "Oh...really?" he asked, trying to sound as Sabrina-like as possible.

"Well... Um..." Sabrina tried not to twitch as well. "Ugly here needs to see him... So... Um... I'll have to walk... Her."

"Pretty!" Cory clapped his hands and pointed with his chubby finger at their paint-covered bodies.

"You're not going out like that are you?" Veronica asked, walking into the room and putting a hand on her hip. "You both need a shower."

Sabrina froze. Puck felt as if his brain had suddenly skidded to a complete stop. He stared at Veronica as if she had sprouted a second head.

"Shower?" he repeated.

His mind went to pure fuzz. And not because he hated showers.

Sabrina turned to Puck and glared so fiercely, she was surprised it didn't burn a hole right through her beautiful body. "We don't need showers," she hissed. "Got it?"

Puck looked at her, actually taken aback by the ferocity of her expression, but he just nodded. "Uh...yeah. No showers."

Daphne stared at them. Puck not liking showers she could understand, but...Sabrina?

"Sabrina, you're covered in paint and dirt," Veronica said with disapproval. "Go wash up, okay?"

Puck looked at his (her?) arms. "Okay," he said, pretty sure he could just get the paint off by using the sink.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. The wings popped back out.

Cory giggled again, looking up at Daphne in amusement. "Daphwe," he said in a familiar lisp of her name. He was working on talking more often, no matter how it sounded. "Pretty!" He pointed at Puck's wings.

Daphne laughed, smiling at Cory. "That's right, Cory, those are Puck's wings. They're pretty and pink, aren't they?"

Puck paled slightly, staring at Sabrina. "I was just going to use the sink," he said.

"Shower," Veronica repeated sternly.

"You are not washing my body!" Sabrina said loudly, forgetting for a moment she was supposed to be Puck.

Veronica's jaw dropped briefly.

Daphne looked at Sabrina, startled. "I...Mom, you weren't offering to wash Puck's body...were you?" She looked at her mother in bewilderment.

Puck mentally groaned, realizing what that sounded like. "Really, no shower," he said. "Honest." He had to fight his urge to look down at his body again. Sabrina's body. Agh.

Sabrina opened her mouth-then shut it. "Forget it, c'mon ugly!" she yelled, grabbing her own arm. She was starting to get confused. Did she refer to her own body as hers, or Puck's now that Puck was in it?

While everyone was stunned, she hauled her stunned body and the boy controlling it out the door, slamming it behind them.

Just as stunned as Daphne and Veronica, Puck went stumbling after Sabrina, realizing that he couldn't fight her even if he tried. In his body, she was a lot stronger than he was in hers.

"Slow down!" he complained once they were out of the house. "Let go!"

"Shut up," Sabrina growled, dragging him easily. It was kind of fun, being the stronger of the two. For a moment, she wondered how it would feel to fly.

"Don't even think about it," Puck insisted, having a feeling he knew what was going through Sabrina's head. "Not for amateurs. Not at all. Especially after what you did to my wings earlier."

Her scowl deepened at his words. "I wasn't thinking about it. Leave me alone. This is all your fault somehow, I know it."

"My fault?" His jaw dropped. "You think I want to be inside your body?"

Brain. Freeze.

Sabrina stopped walking abruptly, turning to stare at him with a horrified combination of disbelief and curiosity. It was an expression that had never been on Puck's face before-but then, she was pretty sure she'd never had the expression on her own face, either.

Puck stared right back at Sabrina, and he almost didn't' recognize his face because of the expression there. He wore, of course, a similar expression on her face.

"I, uh...that wasn't...I mean..." He was literally tripping over his words. "Not what...I...meant..."

"I think I might kill you when we switch back," Sabrina said finally. "Do not touch, look at, or even THINK about my body!"

Puck could feel his face heating up, and he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. A bit of hair fell into his face. "I wasn't thinking about your body!" he snapped. "I should be telling you the same thing!"

"Oh, right, like I'm thinking about this," she motioned to the body she had control of, scowling. And then a thoughtful expression crossed her face. Okay, it was a nice body... But it was Puck's!

"...you _are_ thinking about it!" Puck exclaimed, his jaw dropping as he recognized the look on her face. "You're thinking about my body!" Then he grinned. "So what do you think? Nice, huh?"

Sabrina jerked out of her thoughts and glared. "I was not thinking about your body," she lied, turning away with an embarrassed blush. "And no, not at all."

Puck smirked, tossing his hair over his shoulder. "You're not fooling me," he said. "I saw that look. I know that look. My face, remember?"

"...You have a look for thinking about your own body?" Sabrina asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Puck exclaimed, giving her a scowl. "I just meant that I know what I look like when I'm thinking, and you totally looked the way that I look when I'm thinking, so you must have been thinking!"

"...You make absolutely no sense!" Sabrina exploded, throwing her hands in the air... And forgetting that the arms she was using happened to be longer, the body leaner and stronger. The motion sent her stumbling backwards with a yelp, falling on her butt.

Pink paint exploded in her pants, the paint packets activating. "..."

The look on Puck's face when Sabrina hit was...indescribable. He stared at her, stared at her pants and the pink paint that stained the material. Then he clapped his hand over his mouth, and his shoulders shook. He couldn't help it. Never mind that it was his body that he was looking at...the sight itself was just pure...pure...

There were no words.

"..." Sabrina looked up, seeing her own body laughing at her, her own voice trying to hold back the giggles. That did it. She snapped.

Tears filled her wide green eyes, and she buried her face in her larger hands, crying. The giggles died before they had a chance to get started, and Puck lowered his hand, staring at her.

"Um...Grimm?" He took a step towards her. "Hey, um..." Hell...she was crying?

"This sucks!" Sabrina cried into her hands, sounding whinier than Puck had ever sounded. "What if we can't reverse this? I don't want to be you forever! I hate your body, and I hate your wings, and I hate you!"

Blue eyes widened, and Puck stared at her. His first instinct was to snap at her in retaliation but... he felt a little... different at the moment.

He put his hands on his hips. "Come on," he said. "I bet it can be reversed. And believe me, I don't want you to be me forever, either. I happen to like my body, and I want it back."

Sabrina sniffled. "I just want this to be done with. I don't want you controlling my body! And yours is too big and awkward and something itches and I don't want to touch it!"

He twitched. "It's not like I've got anything contagious, and it's not my fault you don't want to itch whatever it is! For your information, you itch, too - thanks to this stupid paint!" He moved to scratch his arm.

"Your butt itches!" Sabrina exploded in frustration, wiping her eyes. "And I'm not touching it!"

"Why not?" Puck asked. "You should be honored to have the opportunity to tend to the Trickster King's body." He put his hands on his hips. "But if you don't want to, fine. That doesn't change the fact that we need to talk to your uncle."

Sabrina sniffled again, then stood, shifting awkwardly. "Let's just get this over with," she mumbled, concentrating to put the wings away. It took her several minutes.

"You really need to practice that," Puck commented, eyeing the wings. He didn't mention that when he'd been little and still getting used to wings, he'd had trouble with them, too.

"I don't have to get used to anything," she snapped. "I'm not staying in your body."

"Yeah, that'd be too strange," Puck said, clasping his hands behind his head as he walked. The gesture would have looked fine on him in his own body, but it wasn't one Sabrina usually did.

"Don't do that," Sabrina muttered while they walked. "You're making my chest stick out."

"What chest?" Puck asked without missing a beat, even though he had to admit - silently - that Sabrina had some nice curves. But he did lower his arms.

Sabrina ignored him, putting her hands in her pockets. Her hips had a bit more swing when she walked, something that made Puck look way too feminine.

"...would you walk normal?" Puck demanded after he saw the way that she was walking. "You're making me look like...like... gah, just stop walking like that!"

"Walking like what?" Sabrina asked, oblivious. She looked down at her current body in confusion.

"Like... like...you're swinging my hips, don't walk like that!" Puck protested.

"I'm not swinging anything," Sabrina muttered. But she did watch the hips while she walked. Okay, there was a little swing there... But that was how she normally walked!

"People are going to think I swing the other way if you make me walk too girly," Puck grumbled. "Just because I have pink wings doesn't mean anything."

"Just tell them you're confident in your sexuality," Sabrina said simply.

"But I don't act like a girl," he complained, shoving his hands into the pockets of Sabrina's training pants - dear lord, it was a tight fit, why weren't her pockets deep and baggy like his? "It's got nothing to do with whether I'm confident or not."

"Keep telling yourself that, fairyboy," Sabrina said with a shrug, grinning. It now had a double meaning.

"...you're enjoying this," Puck said. He looked at her, eyes narrowing. "You're enjoying my discomfort."

She didn't bother denying it, chuckling and adding a skip to her step. She flipped his short hair.

"Argh!" Puck exclaimed. He reached out and caught her arm. It was weird - he was used to grabbing a much slimmer arm when he reached for her. "Stop that!"

"Make me," Sabrina laughed, pulling free and putting on a burst of speed.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Get back here!" He ran after her, long blonde hair streaming out behind him as he sought to catch her. At least she was in shape.

Sabrina grinned to herself. She was really getting the hang of the longer legs, and the fact that Puck's body was physically stronger. He was close behind, but by the time she reached Jake and Briar's home, she'd left him a block behind. And she wasn't even winded.

When Puck caught up to her, he had to stop and lean over, putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "Not fair," he complained. Sabrina's body was in shape, but he'd pushed himself the way that he would have in his body.

Laughing triumphantly, Sabrina threw her head back and laughed. "C'mon loser. Let's go get Uncle Jake to fix this."

She turned and opened the door. "Hey Uncle Jake?"

"Does he normally leave the door open like that?" Puck commented, noticing how easily the door had just opened.

"Puck? Sabrina? Is that you?" came Briar's cheerful voice from the kitchen when she heard their voices.

"Mallobarb and Buzzflower have it enchanted to fry perverts on the spot, and robbers end up turned into frogs or something," Sabrina shrugged. "So Uncle Jake and Aunt Briar don't really care about locking it. Anyway, say something to Aunt Briar, I forgot I'm you right now."

Jake was in the kitchen as well, and he wrapped his arms around Briar's waist cheerfully, kissing the back of her neck.

Puck cleared his throat, and said in a voice that was much too high for his liking, "Yeah, it's us!" he called.

Briar smiled, turning her head slightly at the touch of Jake's lips to her skin. "Looks like we have visitors," she said affectionately.

Jake chuckled. "Play dumb until I tell them about an extension to a potion," he purred in her ear. He pulled back. "Come on in!" he called.

Sabrina took a deep breath, then walked towards the kitchen.

Puck followed her, mentally reminding himself that he needed to be Sabrina at that moment - he definitely didn't want Briar knowing that he was a girl.

Briar turned to look at them with a smile. "Hello, you two," she said. "I didn't know you were coming - I would have had some lunch ready." Despite the fact that Buzzflower and Mallobarb insisted Briar was too good for such things, Briar had thrown herself into being a housewife when she'd married Jake - though she still maintained the coffee house, she did her best to be a wonderful wife for her husband, and she loved every minute of it.

"That's okay," Sabrina said quickly. "Uh... I mean... Your cooking sucks."

Jake hid a laugh in his hand, chortling a bit. Puck had to refrain from giving Sabrina an 'are you nuts?' look. Not only did he like Briar's cooking, but was that really the best that Sabrina could come up with?

Briar looked at Sabrina. "You don't really mean that, do you, Puck?" she asked, looking worried.

"Uh... Um..." Sabrina stared at Briar's wide, innocent eyes.

Then she groaned and sank into a chair. "Fine. Look, something strange happened today, and we need help."

"Strange?" Jake asked innocently.

Puck scowled, and nodded, leaning against Sabrina's chair. "Yeah," he said tightly. He could feel his cheeks reddening - he seemed to blush more in Sabrina's body than his own. "Strange."

"You'll have to explain," Jake said, cocking his head to the side and putting his hand on Briar's hip. Briar leaned against Jake, keeping her expression clueless as she looked at the two teens expectantly.

Sabrina scowled at them both.

"Fine," Puck said with a grumble, "but no one knows about this - no one!" He looked at Jake and Briar. "I'm not Sabrina. I'm Puck."

"And I'm Sabrina," Sabrina said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But we switched bodies or minds or something."

Jake grinned. "Oh, really? Well, you should know, there's a certain potion that causes that. You both must have breathed it in."

"I knew it was that stupid dust!" Puck exclaimed, stamping his foot on the ground. "There better be an antidote or someone's head is going to roll!"

The fact that it looked like Sabrina saying it made Briar have to hide her smile behind her hand.

"Well," Jake said casually. "The only way to cure it is to go twenty-four hours from the time you switched without anyone figuring it out or without telling anyone."

"...What?" Sabrina stared at him blankly.

"Of course, it won't make the change permanent if you do tell, or if someone guesses. It just adds another twenty-four hours," Jake grinned.

"S...Say WHAT?"

Puck went silent, staring at Jake for a long moment.

Then, slowly, he found his voice. "You...you... you made us tell you on purpose, didn't you?" he shouted, his voice going shrill.

"Oh, I knew," Jake grinned. "See, I put the potion in the room. But now that you've told my beautiful wife, you've got another twenty-four hours. Meaning forty-eight hours of being each other, total. Unless someone else finds out."

"...I'LL KILL YOU!" Sabrina screeched in Puck's voice, somehow getting it to the usual octave she got to when she was angry. Without thinking about her size or strength, she tackled Jake, who went down with a yelp.

Briar's eyes widened, and she took a step back to avoid being tackled as well. "Oh, my..."

"Get him, Sabrina!" Puck said fiercely. "You can take him!"

Several moments of wrestling and shouting later, Jake pinned Sabrina in a headlock. "Sorry sweetie. I used to kick your dad's ass at this game all the time. And you're in Puck's body right now, so I have no guilt whatsoever about restraining you the way I used to restrain him."

"What is WRONG with you?" Sabrina cried, struggling. She had to admit, Jake had her good.

"What do you mean, because she's in my body?" Puck demanded, hands on his hips. "That's...that's sexist or something!"

Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait a second...so you wouldn't restrain me that way since I'm in Sabrina's body?"

"No," Jake said. "But Briar's been taking classes with Snow, and you can't turn your head into an animal's in 'Brina's body."

"..." Sabrina looked to Puck. "How do I turn myself into a monkey or something?"

Puck stared at Sabrina. "...how do you turn..." From the blank look on his face it was clear he had no idea how to explain it. "It's like...breathing. I just do it."

"...I hate you so much," Sabrina groaned. "Fine. I give up. Uncle Jake, why would you do this?"

"You guys fight too much," Jake said simply, letting her go. "I wanted you to try on the other shoe for a while."

"Exactly how is this," he stopped and motioned to the body he was in, "supposed to make us stop fighting? I'm in Sabrina's body for crying out loud!"

Briar bit her lip hard.

"Maybe you'll get a better understanding of each other," Jake said. "Or maybe you'll just amuse us all."

Sabrina scowled, getting up and wiping her eyes. "What about showering? I'm in a boy's body!"

"Um. Get a hose?" Jake suggested.

"I will not use a hose as if I were a dog," Puck said haughtily.

"I don't think Sabrina would want you taking a shower in her body," Briar said with a smile.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Sabrina threatened Puck. "Outside now. Somebody get me a hose."

Jake shook his head. "You can have four, total."

"Four hoses?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"No, four of these," Jake pulled four little vials from his coat pocket, handing them over. "Dump it on your head and it cleans you from head to toe-but it's one use only, so don't waste them."

"So is that four apiece or do we have to split them?" Puck asked, eyeing the vials. He wasn't any eager to take a shower in the body of a girl as Sabrina was to take one in the body of a boy.

"Four total," Jake repeated.

Sabrina scowled, but used one, dumping it on her head. A cold feeling swept over her, and with a magical 'whoosh', the body cleaned itself fully. She shivered and held onto the vials a bit tighter, yelping when Jake grabbed them back from her.

"We'll let Puck hold onto these," Jake murmured.

"No it's not that," Sabrina said. "I swear I didn't get the addiction rush. It was just cold."

"Still, I think I like the idea of Puck holding on to these," Puck said, smirking at Sabrina.

"I think you mean that you like the idea of controlling when Sabrina's allowed to get clean, don't you?" Briar asked, and Puck's smirk just grew.

"It's your body, jerk," Sabrina muttered, glaring when Jake handed the vials over to Puck.

A rush of excitement tingled through Sabrina's body, which just so happened to be controlled by Puck. Puck's eyes widened, and his eyes actually sparkled for a moment. "Whoa," he said in a breathy tone. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sabrina asked, frowning at him.

"That," was the only way that Puck could describe it. And despite his dislike for being clean, he couldn't help but take one of the vials and use it just to see what it felt like. A shiver rippled through him - and it wasn't just because it was cold.

Sabrina and Jake exchanged a glance. "Um," Sabrina murmured. "Puck? You look way too happy to be clean."

Puck didn't seem to hear her. "I wonder how it feels when you aren't dirty," he said breathlessly, moving to open another vial.

"Jake, honey?" Briar asked. "Maybe Sabrina should hold onto the vials."

"Hey!" Sabrina darted forward and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from opening the vial. "You're already clean, Puck."

Jake frowned. "Interesting."

Puck looked at Sabrina, and his eyes were still glittering a touch. "But it feels good," he protested. "Let go, Sabrina."

Sabrina's eyes widened at the familiarity of the situation. She yanked the vials from his hand. "Holy crap... Is it just like... My body that's addicted to the magic? Puck's not... He's not addicted, but he's acting like he is right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Puck protested. "I'm not addicted - give me those!" He reached for them to try and take them.

"I think that's what most addicts say," Briar said worriedly.

Sabrina glared, holding them out of his reach. She had the perfect idea of how tempting it was to grab the vials back, and how badly Puck would want it. That was why she didn't let him.

"Great," Jake said. "It's not her mind."

"That is a good thing, isn't it?" Briar asked with realization, smiling. Then she looked at Puck in concern. "But what about him?"

Puck looked decidedly not happy at having the vials kept away from him. "Come on, Sabrina, just one more?" he asked. "That's all I want. Just one more."

"Puck, listen to yourself," Sabrina snapped. "It's the addiction. You're not getting any."

"He'll deal," Jake said simply. "And now he knows what it's like for 'Brina."

An odd look crossed Puck's face, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them. He still looked like he was having trouble, but at least he seemed aware of it now. "...whoa," he said, sounding uneasy.

Sabrina put the vials in her pocket, looking uncomfortable and letting go of Puck's wrist. "...Anyway, let's go home and lock ourselves in our rooms or something."

"Good idea," Puck said with a slight nod. He took a slight step back and looked away from her pocket. "Let's get out of here. And not say a word to anyone."

"Good luck, you two," Jake called after them.

Sabrina didn't say a word, sighing and looking to her-Puck's-feet. It was awkward to think of anything she did in Puck's body as being 'her' own action.

"Good luck, he says," Puck muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. Herself? Himself. He refused to think of himself as a girl. "He's the reason this happened in the first place."

"Well we can't kill him, so let's just go," Sabrina said, biting her lip. "Oh my god. What about when I have to go to the bathroom?"

"Close your eyes?" Puck suggested. Then he paused. "Wait, no...that wouldn't work, would it?"

"Don't boys like..." She scowled in frustration. "Have to touch stuff?"

"Well, yeah, that's the way it works," Puck said. He looked a little confused. "Is it different for girls?"

It was something he'd never thought of before.

Sabrina scowled. She marched right back into Jake's house and didn't come out until she had a potion for that problem too, cheeks bright red.

Puck let out a longsuffering sigh. "I'm not going to get to have any fun while we're like this, am I?" he asked.

"Define 'fun'," Sabrina muttered, grabbing his arm and dragging him along when he dragged his feet. "And don't do that, you'll ruin my shoes."

"Are you going to be giving me a list of rules for what I can and can't do like this?" Puck grumbled. "This is ridiculous."

"That's a great idea-I'll write a list and you have to do whatever it says," Sabrina said brightly.

His eyes went huge. "I wasn't being serious!" he yelped. "No way are you going to make me some crazy list!"

"Look, if you do it, I'll do it too," Sabrina said, looking back at him. "Deal?"

Puck paused, and gave her a penetrating look. "You mean I get to make you a list, and you have to do whatever it says, too?" he asked.

"Within reason," Sabrina said, glaring at him. "Nothing stupid."

"What makes you think I'd put anything stupid down?" Puck asked innocently.

"I know you," Sabrina said simply. "And first things first, when we get back home, I'm brushing my hair before we lock ourselves in our rooms. The last thing I need to do is get my body back and have my hair tangled."

She ignored the horrified look on the face she normally thought of as 'hers'.

***.*.*.*.***

**A/N:**

**Ayns:** So, wasn't that just a crazy ride of...of crazy? Be kind to me, I'm about to head off to a four-hour shift at the library where people don't know the meaning of the word SHH! So I'm a little rambling.

**Hardest part of this is reminding myself that this isn't the NMW universe...** l keep wanting to write Puck as though it were.

**Sky: **X3 I kept thinking I should be writing 'his body' in narration when Sabrina was doing stuff. Body switches are fun. Whee! Thanks for reading, please review and let us know whatcha think. :3 I'm off to work on another chapter of NMW.

Luvvies!


	2. Day One

**A/N:**

**Sky: **Hi! We're back! And we're LIARS!

Turns out, **we couldn't squeeze everything into just two chapters either. The characters wouldn't stop :X So um… Three shot? **Maybe? Grr. Anyway, this isn't done yet, but we don't want our readers going blind.

**TWO IMPORTANT THINGS TO SAY HERE:**

**#1. In narration, if it is Sabrina acting, it counts as Sabrina's mind, Puck's body. Unless specified, anything she refers to as hers is actually Puck's, as in "Sabrina put her head in her hands", other people see Puck putting his head in his hands, because Sabrina is in his body. However, if she says "Sabrina put her head in her hands, then looked glumly towards her actual body" or something similar, it means Puck's body has its head in its hands, and is looking towards Sabrina's body. And I probably just confused you all more. **Sorry ^^;;

**#2: Shout-out to Blue-Eyed-Lily, I didn't realize she had also planned to do this idea. So when she posts hers, everyone should go read it too! (Not like we own the idea rofl. Hardly anyone has an 'original' idea, it's all in how you present it! Reuse Recycle!) She rocks, and needs to stop saying otherwise. So THERE.**

That bein' said, sorry for the swearing, but at their age, eh… Saying 'crap' and 'darn it' seems too childish. ^^;

**I'm also sick, so updates on all stories are going to slow down ; ; Sorry. We're workin' on it.**

***.*.*.*.***

_**48 Hours**_

_**Chapter Two: Day One**_

_***.*.*.*.***_

_'What in the world?'  
_  
Daphne paused in the hallway, turning to stare at the closed doors of Sabrina's bedroom. She'd almost walked past it before she'd realized that the sounds coming from inside the room were not...normal. But she couldn't begin to figure out what they _were_. She looked down at her little brother, who was nestled in her arms and looking absolutely adorable.

Then she looked back at the door. There were those weird sounds again... what was going on in there? She took a step to continue down the hall...then hesitated. She couldn't help it. The curiosity was getting the better of her.

Holding Cory with one arm, Daphne quietly crept closer to the door and turned the doorknob quietly, easing it open just enough so that she could peak inside.

"I said don't fuss!" It appeared to be Puck, standing over Sabrina and brandishing a brush as if it were a lethal weapon. The girl was tied to a chair, scowling and struggling as if her life depended on it, while supposedly, Puck tried to brush her tangled golden hair. "It doesn't have to be difficult, but painful or not, this is _happening!"_

"Why is this happening?" protested the girl who seemed to be Sabrina, struggling against the ropes so hard that the chair rocked on its legs. "It's just hair! It doesn't need to be brushed!"

Daphne's eyes widened, and she had to bite her lip to keep from squeaking in shock at what she was seeing. It felt surreal. It felt more than surreal? Had she fallen asleep? Was she dreaming?

"...SABWAA!" Cory yelled, announcing their presence

Sabrina jumped a mile, dropping the brush and whirling around. She realized immediately how the scene looked. After all, she looked like Puck, and she had him (in her body) tied to a chair so she could... brush... hair.

"Marshmallow!" she squeaked, the voice coming out a little awkwardly. Puck rarely squeaked, after all. "What do you want?"

Puck jumped in the chair, which had the added of effect of nearly toppling said chair over because he was still tied to it. He turned his head, trying to look over his shoulder at Daphne. "Ma-Daphne!" he managed. "How long have you been standing there?"

Daphne stared at Puck and Sabrina as if they had gone insane. "What are you two _doing?_"

Sabrina thought fast, looking a little alarmed. "Um... I lost a bet," she explained quickly.

"SABWA!" Cory exclaimed again, reaching for the tied up Puck.

"You lost a bet...and you have to do Sabrina's hair?" Daphne asked skeptically. That sounded more like a bet Puck would refuse to do.

Puck's eyes widened when he realized the little boy was reaching for _him_ - and thinking he was her sister. "Uh..." He glanced over at Sabrina. He was still tied up.

Scowling, Sabrina moved to untie Puck. After all, the hair looked... Manageable. "I don't want to talk about it," she snapped at Daphne, hoping the response sounded like something Puck would say. They didn't need _another _twenty-four hours.

Daphne just gave Sabrina an odd look, and carried Cory over to the one she _thought_ was her sister. "Here, Sabrina, he wants to see you," she said to Puck, handing over the little boy.

Puck reached for Cory, and hoped that the little boy wouldn't be able to tell the difference between himself and his sister now that he was being held. "Hey, Cory," he said in his best Sabrina impersonation.

Cory stared up at Puck with wide, innocent eyes. Then he tangled both hands into Sabrina's long hair, and yanked Puck down for kisses. "Kiss kiss!" he cooed, getting a bit of leftover breakfast on him.

"Gyah!" Puck gasped just before he found himself covered in Cory-kisses. In his own body, this never happened. Cory rarely asked to be held by him, let alone smother him in baby kisses.

Once the Cory-kisses were done with, the little boy pressed his face into Puck's neck, giggling. "La you," he said sweetly. "My Sabwa."

Sabrina watched, quietly turning away after a moment before anyone saw the look on her face. It wasn't like she was super attached to Cory-but watching Cory nuzzle her body, talking to Puck like it was her... For some reason, she felt lonely.

Fortunately Puck knew the proper Sabrina response to the little boy. "Love you, too, Cory," he said, the words coming out in Sabrina's voice and actually sounding like she was the one saying them.

He didn't notice the real Sabrina's reaction, and it didn't seem like Daphne noticed anything out of the ordinary, either. Satisfied by the response, Cory curled up in Puck's arms and fell asleep.

"...I'm going to my room. Try not to mess up your face, ugly," Sabrina muttered, pushing past Daphne and shutting the door behind her.

Puck looked up, staring after Sabrina. For some reason, he hadn't liked the way Sabrina had sounded with that response. It was strange, he was used to throwing insults between the two of them, but...that was usually an insult _he_ threw at _her_.

Not the other way around.

Sabrina was silent on the way to Puck's room, glancing down at the training uniform. It was uncomfortable. It made her back feel constricted.

Grimacing, she realized she would probably have to change his clothes. Well, that could be accomplished without looking. Still, there was an uneasy feeling in her stomach that wouldn't go away. It wasn't until later, as she was blindly pulling on some cargo khaki shorts and a loose green hoodie, that she realized the problem.

Since coming home, she'd seen Henry, Veronica, Relda, Mr. Canis, Red, Daphne, Cory, even Elvis... Almost every single one had acknowledged Puck in some way, thinking he was Sabrina. No one had paid much attention to Sabrina at all while she inhabited the Trickster King's body. It was... Strange. And a little lonely.

***.*.*.*.***

Once Puck had delivered Cory safely back into Daphne's arms and sent them on their way out of the room, he stood up from the chair and walked over to the bed. Flopping backwards onto it, he stared up at the ceiling. All of the attention that he'd been getting was pretty overwhelming. He wasn't used to it—he usually had to work for it.

Not that it was a _bad_ thing, really. Of course, everyone who greeted him thought that they were greeting Sabrina. When he was in his own body they usually just let him do his own thing unless he acted up.

Funny...he'd never quite realized the difference before. Even knowing he was in Sabrina's body, a part of him had still figured people would react to him the same way.

Puck held up his hand, staring at the smaller, slimmer hand of Sabrina. It still felt like he could feel a tingling from the magic potions that he'd held in his hand. Away from them now, he realized just how badly he'd reacted - but at the time he hadn't thought there was anything out of the ordinary.

Was that how it was for Sabrina, all of the time? Even just that one small touch of magic had made him want another. It was illogical. It was... disconcerting.

And he wasn't sure how to handle it.

***.*.*.*.***

"Sabrina?" Veronica set the last dish on the table, looking to her eldest daughter. Everyone else was already seated for dinner. Except for the real Sabrina-no one had gone to let 'Puck' know that dinner was ready.

Puck was scanning the table, and it took him a moment to respond to the other name. He turned to look at Veronica. "Yeah?" he asked. Then he caught himself and cleared his throat. "Yes?" He had to remember not to speak the way he normally did.

"Will you go and let Puck know dinner's ready?" Veronica asked, giving what she thought was her daughter a very warm smile. "He's been in a sour mood all day."

"He has?" Puck asked, moving to stand up. He realized that he hadn't seen Sabrina for awhile - then again, he'd been keeping to himself in Sabrina's room. It'd seemed to him like that was the easiest way to avoid screwing up.

He moved uncomfortably in the jeans that he'd located from Sabrina's dresser - he'd thrown on the first clothes he could find, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. They were also the simplest clothes he could find, because he'd had to get changed in with his eyes closed.

And the jeans were...way tighter than he normally wore jeans. Jeez. How could girls breathe in this sort of thing?

Puck strode into his room, heading for the trampoline out of instinct. He figured Sabrina wouldn't exactly want to explore the area. Sabrina was completely passed out asleep on the trampoline, curled up delicately in the sea of Puck's messy room. She looked cold and uncomfortable, and even the animals steered clear of her area. It was like they knew.

He stopped at the edge of the trampoline, staring at Sabrina for a moment. It was still weird, looking at what was outwardly himself. But when she let her guard down and was alone, he could see Sabrina there for sure.

He climbed onto the trampoline with some difficulty and made his way over to her, kneeling down and shaking Sabrina's shoulder. "Wake up," he said, because she looked like she was _very_ asleep.

"Goway," she mumbled, curling up and turning her face away from the annoying noise. Her pants weren't quite buttoned correctly-it was obvious she had kept her eyes closed too.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Not likely," he said. He shook her shoulder again. "C'mon, Grimm. Time to get up. Dinner's on the table."

"..." Sabrina shifted onto her back. "Oh man. It's not a dream. You're really me and I'm you..." She grumbled and rolled onto her side again. "I don't like being you."

"It's no picnic for me, either," Puck replied. "What'd you do, fall asleep when you got here? How long have you been out?"

"I don't know," Sabrina muttered in response. "I just feel so tired and hungry _all the freaking time..." _She sighed. "How much energy do you use up just being you, anyway? I'm not flying or turning into animals or anything..."

"Well, I'm a growing boy," Puck pointed out to her. "And it actually does take up energy pretending to be human. Why do you think I'm always eating the way I am?" He grinned. "Aside from the fact that food is, you know, tasty."

She frowned at him, but truthfully, she'd never considered that he'd need to eat so much for energy just because he was pretending to be human. She usually just assumed he was a pig and a glutton. Her stomach gave a painful growl, and she quickly got up, groaning again. "Whatever. Let's just go to the table."

Puck rolled off of the trampoline, landing on his feet - but forgot that her body didn't work quite the same way, and his balance was thrown off. He stumbled with a scowl.

"Everyone else is already waiting," he said.

"Why are you wearing those jeans?" Sabrina asked curiously, hopping off the trampoline easily and staring at-well, her own butt. "Those are skinny jeans. Almost every girl has a pair, don't ask. But skinny jeans suck. How can you walk?"

Puck looked at her, and he pouted slightly. "You mean you've got jeans that don't do this?" he asked. "I just grabbed the first thing I could find."

Rolling her eyes, Sabrina grabbed Puck's arm, feeling awkward again. Any time she had to touch her own body from inside his, it freaked her out. "Detour."

She dragged him back to her own room, opening the top drawer of her dresser and finding a pair of regular jeans. The waistband was a little more flexible, and they weren't skin tight at the butt. "Here, take the pants off."

Puck blinked, staring at her for a moment.

"I never expected to hear you say something like that to me," he said.

"I will kill you," she threatened, grabbing him by the waistband of the skinny jeans and working to unzip them.

Puck's eyes widened. "HEY!" he yelped, which was far easier to do in her voice than his. He reached down and grasped her wrist, and cursed the fact that her body wasn't as strong as his. "What are you doing?"

"Changing my pants," Sabrina snapped in irritation. "Don't squirm, it'll just make this more difficult."

"You mean you're changing _my_ pants!" Puck managed. "Stop that! I'll do it!"

"Like hell!" Sabrina growled, yanking the pants down. "These are my legs, I'll do it!"

Puck narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yeah?" as the pants dropped down.

Before she had a chance to get them off of him completely, he grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed suddenly, using the element of surprise to his advantage. "Well, then, _these_ are _my _pants, and you didn't button them right?" His hand immediately went down to the button on the jeans she was wearing.

"HEY!" Sabrina yelped, too startled to think of throwing him off. It was an awkward angle, with Puck straddling her knees and unbuttoning the cargo shorts. The jeans had tangled around Puck's ankles a bit, which only pinned Sabrina's legs.

And so, as Henry passed the cracked door and pushed it open to see what the fuss was about, the scene he saw was his teenage daughter practically naked from the waist down, straddling the teenage fairy that lived with them. And she was trying to take his pants off.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Henry shouted, his eyes wide at the sight of what was taking place on the bed.

Puck froze, his hands stilling on the waist of Sabrina's pants. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at Henry.

Sabrina froze as well, turning to stare at her father. Her first thought was, 'he won't kill me, he'll kill Puck', until she remembered that _she _was technically Puck.

Henry clenched his jaw tightly. "Sabrina," he said, "move. Now."

Puck let go of Sabrina's pants and scrambled off of her, realizing what this had to look like to Sabrina's father. He looked like a deer caught in headlights - it didn't occur to him that Henry wasn't going to kill _him_.

"Puck," Henry said, looking at the boy on the bed. "Get up."

Sabrina stared up at Henry, standing up slowly and gulping. She shot Puck an 'oh crap what do I do?' look.

Puck's look in the exchange was promptly, 'How should I know?'

Henry crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the two of them. "Does one of you want to explain what I just walked in on?" he asked.

Sabrina bit her lip. She didn't want another twenty-four hours of switching, but how else would she stop Henry from killing her?

Henry narrowed his eyes. "Well?" he asked.

Puck glanced at Sabrina, and then back at Henry. "It really wasn't the way it looked!" he said hurriedly. "I went into Puck's room to get him and triggered one of his traps, and it got our pants, so I came here to chance my pants, and..." His voice trailed off. How was that supposed to explain the fact that he'd been trying to take off Sabrina's pants? Not to mention the fact that there wasn't anything on the pants.

Henry wasn't buying it for a moment. "You," he said sternly to Puck, "get your pants on."

Then he turned to Sabrina - who he thought, of course, was actually Puck. "And you. Out of the room. Now. You aren't to be in my daughter's room again unless that door is _wide open_, do you understand?" He looked incensed.

"Yes sir," Sabrina muttered. As she got to the door, the response came before she could think about what she was saying. "Not my fault your daughter can't keep her hands off of me."

Puck's eyes widened, and he actually looked slightly mortified. "I wasn't...you had my pants off before I even went after yours!"

Henry's face turned red. "Pants! Now!" he barked at Puck. "You! Out!" This was to Sabrina, even as Henry headed to the door himself, as Puck scrambled to locate the pants again.

Sabrina hurried away from the room, a sense of elation surging through her. Dear god. She _liked _annoying the crap out of people and saying things that would only get her in trouble!

By the time Puck emerged from Sabrina's room, he was red-faced and couldn't look anyone in the eye as he went downstairs. He'd put on the other pair Sabrina had selected, and they were definitely more comfortable - but comfort wasn't doing anything for embarrassment.

What was more, he couldn't believe how embarrassed he _did_ feel. He'd been thrown off completely - it was like he and Sabrina's roles had been completely reversed, and he didn't know how to react to that.

Sabrina was grinning her head off at the table, feet propped up and plate full of food. The adrenaline buzz from pissing off Henry had made her hungry and a bit careless. She was beginning to realize that as Puck, she could get away with a lot more than she could as Sabrina. No one yelled at her for stepping out of line or touching magic, she could eat all she wanted without worrying about gaining weight, and she could call everyone any names she wanted.

It was _awesome._

Puck walked into the room, and immediately glowered at Sabrina as he took his seat. "Did you leave any for anyone else?" he grumbled when he saw her plate of food.

"I don't have to," she taunted. "I'm hungry."

She reached over and snagged a piece off his plate as well. Cory saw this, then immediately decided he needed to do the same, squirming from his high chair.

Puck's jaw dropped. "Hey!" he exclaimed in protest, staring at Sabrina with shock all over his face. She hadn't just done that. Had she _really_ just done that?

Sabrina just laughed at Puck. If she was stuck as a Trickster King, she may as well live it up.

"Cory, you have your own food," Daphne said, seeing that he was trying to take food off of her sister's plate.

Cory stared up at Daphne like she'd just killed Santa in front of him. His eyes filled with tears, and he slowly stopped his lean towards Puck's plate, sniffling.

Daphne immediately looked alarmed, and before Puck could do or say anything, she'd grabbed his plate and moved it closer to Cory. "Here, Cory!" she said. "Have as much as you want!"

Puck twitched. He couldn't yell at Daphne. Or Cory. He just couldn't. Not if he was supposed to be Sabrina, the doting older sister. Cory hesitated at the offering, then smiled and stuck both hands right into the middle of the food, mashing it together a bit. "Sanks," he said cutely, giving an adorable smile to his big sisters.

Puck sighed, watching Cory's hands disappear into the food. "You're welcome, Cory," he said, giving in as Daphne beamed at her little brother, relieved that he was no longer on the verge of tears. Daphne leaned over and kissed Cory's forehead.

"So," Veronica said, glancing at Sabrina. "What was with all of the shouting?"

Sabrina choked on her dinner. Puck's eyes widened slowly, and he looked at Henry.

Henry put down his fork, as everyone looked at him. He looked at Veronica. "Our daughter," he said, "and Puck were in Sabrina's room together."

"She couldn't keep her hands to herself," Sabrina laughed. "Everyone wants a piece of the Trickster King."

Veronica raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Oh?"

Puck narrowed his eyes at Sabrina. "Don't talk," he said through clenched teeth.

"They were in a rather compromising position," Henry replied, looking at Sabrina with a frown - and then turning a disapproving look to Puck.

"Yeah, she was trying to get my pants off," Sabrina boasted. It would probably occur to her later that she was making herself sound bad, but for the time being, she was just enjoying the lack of responsibility.

"You took mine off first!" Puck protested, jumping to his feet and looking at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The crazy thing was, Sabrina was only saying things that Puck himself would have said.

Relda's eyes widened, and Daphne stared at Puck and Sabrina, her mouth open slightly.

Only then did Puck realize how what he'd said sounded. "Erm..." Warily, he looked over at Henry and Veronica.

Henry said nothing. He would let them dig their own grave in front of Veronica. Veronica had that 'I am the mother and you are about to get your ass beaten' look on her face, and her smile chilled everyone.

Sabrina laughed nervously, then ate more, trying to hide her face in the food.

"I think the two of you should have some more training. With supervision," Veronica smiled sweetly. It made her look more dangerous.

Puck felt the blood drain from his face. "Training?" he managed. Not training. Not in an unfamiliar body. He had a feeling he was going to be at a severe disadvantage if there was any training while he was in Sabrina's body. Oh hell.

"To the training room. Now," Veronica ordered. "Daphne, will you supervise them while I feed Cory?"

Sabrina sighed and stood up, taking the plate with her. Trickster King or not, she didn't defy Veronica. No one did.

Daphne stood up and nodded. "Okay," she said, looking pleased at the fact that she was going to get to do the supervising. Puck groaned, standing up as well. And he hadn't even had a chance to eat.

There was a room in the Hall of Wonders that basically served as the Room of Requirement from the Harry Potter books, on a simpler level. Daphne had freaked out when she'd heard about it, but once everyone had assured her Draco Malfoy was not an Everafter, she'd sulked and calmed down.

When they entered the room to see what their training would be, since randomness was a rule if their training was unspecified, Sabrina groaned. There was a large mountain to climb, with several obstacles. There were magic trinkets all around, and just their presence sparked Puck's need to pick them up.

Puck felt his fingers literally tingle at the sight of all of the trinkets. He could pick out the locations of each of them instantly - they called to him, beckoning him, and he had to clench his fists and fight against the urge to go straight to each.

"Wow," Daphne said, staring at the mountain. "That's really impressive!"

"Impressive," Puck echoed, sounding preoccupied.

Sabrina elbowed him, going to the table their supplies were on and picking up one of the magic items. She couldn't describe how it felt to pick it up without that familiar ache to use it and keep it always. It was simply wonderful.

Puck walked over to the table, his eyes locked on the items. He was determined to deal with it.

But he'd miscalculated. The moment he got closer to them he reached out and seized the first one, and then another. It didn't matter what they were, he just needed to hold them.

Sabrina looked over and smacked his hands. "Knock it off!" she hissed under her breath. "You're not allowed to touch them at all!"

Puck's hands jerked back, and he looked at Sabrina in obvious alarm.

He hadn't realized what he'd just done.

"Sabrina?" Daphne asked, hurrying over to them. "Are you okay?"

Puck swallowed hard. "Um...yeah," he said. "I'm fine, Daphne." Hurriedly he shoved his hands into his pockets, managing to tear his eyes away from the table.

"Marshmallow, maybe you should take the magic items away," Sabrina said sternly. "Before she hurts herself or one of us."

The words stung. She'd heard it directed at her a lot-even though it was only the truth, it still made her feel bad. Puck flinched, and Daphne bit her lip. She nodded, though, and began to scoop the items off of the table.

Once she had moved them away, it was easier for Puck to breathe. Slowly he pulled his hands out of his pockets. "I'm good," he mumbled.

Sabrina glanced at Daphne, then back at Puck. "Are you sure?" she murmured under her breath. It wasn't snide-it was honest concern.

Puck took a deep breath - Daphne wasn't looking at them at the moment. "I think so," he said, though his eyes betrayed his uncertainty.

"I've thought the same thing, but I've never been sure about it," she murmured. "I'll smack you again if you start going crazy."

"Thanks," he whispered under his breath - and he meant it.

He'd never realized just how much trouble her addiction truly gave her. Not until he'd been faced with it himself.

Sabrina glanced at him, then quietly put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You're not used to it, you might slip up. You didn't see how bad I was at first."

"How can you stand it?" he asked quietly. Magic had always been a part of him, but he had never needed to rely on it. He'd never felt as though it were going to consume him.

"What other choice do I have?" she asked softly. "I'll only hurt myself or others if I don't control it."

Puck looked at her for a moment, and he couldn't help thinking that she was a lot stronger than he had ever given her credit for. Fortunately, before he could forget himself and say something that would embarrass him, Daphne turned back to them. "All the items are taken care of," she said brightly.

"Thanks, Marshmallow," Sabrina murmured. "Alright Ugly. Let's get this started."

The usual training run, if there was a mountain in the room, entailed climbing to the top and getting a flag. "What if I need to fly?" she asked under her breath.

"Just think about the wings and imagine them being there," Puck said. "They'll come out." That, at least, he could be confident about.

"But how do I _fly _when they come out?" she mumbled.

Puck blinked. "How do you... " He paused. He'd never tried to think about how to fly. It was instinctive. "Flap the wings?"

"How do I flap-you know what, never mind," she scowled at nothing in particular, frustrated. Glaring back at Daphne, as if the young girl was responsible for the mess they were in, she headed for the base of the mountain.

Daphne's eyes widened. "Sabrina?" she asked in a small voice, and it took Puck a moment to remember that she was talking to him. "Is, um, Puck mad at me?"

Puck immediately shook his head. "No, he's probably irritated with _me_, not you," he said. He flashed Daphne a grin, then headed after Sabrina. _'If we make it through this in one piece it will be a miracle._'

***.*.*.*.***

Puck rubbed one of his wrists, scowling at it. Training had completely sucked, as far as he was concerned. He seriously wasn't used to Sabrina's body - he had no idea what she was capable as far as strength, and his instincts kept telling him to use his wings.

At least it was over. He never wanted to see another mountain again for his ENTIRE LIFE, but at least it was over. And for a bonus...he was away from those magical items.

Just thinking about that made his scowl soften. He'd really never thought about how Sabrina dealt with her magic addiction, or just how strong she was to even be around the items. He'd never thought it could be so tempting and so powerful. Well, he knew it was serious. And dangerous. But...he'd never known how it was for her, specifically. He'd never been addicted to anything before.

"Ow," Sabrina whimpered beside him, making his voice sound pathetic. "Did I break your wings?" She swiveled her head to look. One of the wings was fluttering without permission, and the other looked... Well, sad. She'd had to fly with him once, and they'd nearly rolled down the mountain because of it.

Puck turned to look at her, frowning. "Hold still," he ordered as he leaned closer to look at the wings. _'Please don't be broken please don't be broken please don't be broken._'

Sabrina didn't move a muscle-she was pretty sure she'd broken all of those too. The wings weren't broken, but the base looked bruised. It was the most sensitive part, and when Puck had been very very little, Titania had tickled or pet that spot to keep him from whining or shouting in public. It was like a sedative to baby fairies.

Puck winced when he saw the condition of the base. "They aren't broken," he said reassuring, "but the part that's bruised is pretty sensitive. You're going to be sore for awhile."

Sabrina whimpered. "Where?" she asked, trying to crane her head to see. She couldn't reach it, even though she tried.

"It's at the base of the wings," Puck replied. "That's basically the most sensitive part of the wing - it'll heal, but you're going to be sore. And you're going to have to keep the wings out for awhile." He reached out and gently placed his hand on the base of the wing as he spoke.

Sabrina gasped, wings both fluttering and shooting straight out at the soft touch. It felt... Well, incredible. It hadn't felt that sensitive before, when he'd put his hand on her back to stop her from falling off the mountain... But then, the wings hadn't been out, either. "What the..." she sounded almost drowsy.

Startled, Puck looked at her tone of voice. And then he grinned. "Oh, did I mention that touching that particular area has a real calming effect on fairies?" he asked.

"No, you neglected that," she murmured. "I feel really relaxed. It's really nice. How come you never told anyone about this?"

"Well," Puck said, pulling his hand back, "it's so sensitive that it can also be a weakness. Damage to that part seriously hurts."

"Oh," Sabrina said, feeling a lot more sore and a lot less happy with his hand gone. "That sucks."

Puck nodded, and then paused, looking closely had her face. "Does it hurt more now?" he asked.

"Well yeah," she shrugged, glancing away. "I guess we should both go get some rest." With a wince, she tried to put the wings back. They refused.

"Are you trying to put them back in?" Puck asked. "They probably won't when they hurt like that." He placed his hand at the base of the wings again.

Sabrina nearly tripped, eyes fluttering shut. "Your wings suck," she mumbled, sounding really relaxed. She wasn't sure why he'd put his hand back, but it felt really nice.

"Sorry about that," Puck said. "Let's get you upstairs so that you can lie down for awhile. You'll have to lie on your stomach, though."

"What's this about 'let's' do anything?" she asked, turning to look at him. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were slightly silver. She'd never understood why Puck's eyes would change color, so she wasn't aware that they'd changed while she was looking through them.

Puck stared at her for a moment, noticing the changing color in her eyes. He grinned, though he didn't elaborate as to why - and he didn't pull his hand away. "Well, I figured I'd keep putting the pressure here to help with the pain."

"Why are you being nice?" she mumbled warily, frowning at him.

Puck shrugged. "It's my wings that you hurt, and they're not going to be healed by the time we switch?"

"Well..." She sighed. It did feel _really _nice to have his hand on her back. "Fine. And I can't believe Daphne ditched. Isn't she supposed to be supervising or something?"

Although she suspected the reason Daphne had gone was to let them have 'alone time' like they'd had in her room before Henry had caught them.

_'Delusional,' _Sabrina thought, fighting back an even darker blush. _'There's nothing between Puck and I.'_

Puck laughed. "She ran out of that room like she was the one in training," he said with a snicker. "C'mon, before someone comes along and gets the wrong idea or something."

He kept his hand where it was...and for a moment he couldn't help but wish their situations were reversed. It had been so long since someone had touched his wings like that…

Sabrina nodded in agreement. "Should we go to your-well, my room for now?" she asked awkwardly. The trampoline was the only place to really lie down.

"Sounds good," he agreed. "Besides, if we go to, uh...the other room, your dad will probably skin me...I mean you...alive."

"I can't believe what I said to him," she groaned, mortified. "What is it about your body that makes me act like a jerk?"

"Testosterone?" Puck suggested. "According to your dad I should be swimming in it by now."

She sighed. "Well, by tomorrow afternoon, we'll be done with the first twenty-four hours. Maybe we can both just sleep the whole time... Anyway shut up about it, we're gonna be overheard," she murmured, walking out of the training room with him and into the hall.

Puck pressed his lips together and nodded, hoping that they could get up the stairs and to his room without any interruptions - because he definitely did not want to explain why he had his hand on the wings the way he did.

He felt his cheeks getting hot, and his eyes widened. What the hell?

Luckily, they made it to the room unscathed, and though Sabrina had some difficulty getting up on the trampoline, she turned and offered her hand to Puck. She knew from experience that getting on the trampoline with her height and stiffness after training could be uncomfortable. She also noted how badly her back hurt when the hand was off the base of the wings. She'd never known how easy it was to make Puck feel nice.

Puck stared at her hand for a moment, then reached out and grasped it, silently accepting the offer for help. He winced - he hadn't realized just how bad the stiffness was until he tried climbing the trampoline. "I _hate_ climbing," he grumbled.

Sabrina blushed, reluctantly letting go of his hand (it was _her hand, _for crying out loud, why did she feel awkward?) when he got steadied. "So do I."

Puck pulled his hand back as soon as he was able to, and he could still feel the pressure from their hands being connected. What was this? Suddenly he was feeling flustered and awkward to things that _should_ have been basic and simple. She'd just been helping him up!

He coughed slightly. "Well, considering the way I feel right now, no wonder you hate it," Puck said. "Okay, lie down on your stomach."

Sabrina was too tired to comment or argue, so she simply flopped onto her stomach, loving the fact that it didn't hurt her chest. Sometimes, boys had all the luck.

Puck knelt down on the trampoline, which bobbed slightly from the movement, and placed his hands on the wings again. "Just close your eyes and try to relax," he said. He figured if he dulled the pain enough, she'd eventually be able to fall asleep or something.

"That really _does _feel nice," she sighed, closing her eyes. "So if you can't reach this spot, who used to do this with you when you were hurt?"

Puck was quiet for a moment, and then ducked his head slightly. "Well, my mom used to do it when I was a baby," he said. "But that was a long time ago."

Sabrina tried to picture it and failed. Titania scared the living crap out of her sometimes. "I'll say. How long has it been since you've been a baby? Eh, never mind."

She closed her eyes. "I really appreciate this, Puck."

"...you're welcome," Puck mumbled, feeling decidedly embarrassed by the thanks. "Just don't like... tell anyone, okay? I've got a reputation to maintain."

"Yeah yeah. Trickster King. Total jerk. Meanest of Meanies. All that jazz," Sabrina yawned.

"Absolutely," Puck said with a nod. "And don't you forget it."

She smiled, head turned to the side a bit so he wouldn't see it. She fell asleep like that, feeling completely safe and peaceful. Maybe switching bodies hadn't been so bad. She got to learn things she never would have known otherwise. And for some reason, that made her happy…

***.*.*.*.***

**A/N:**

**Sky: **Teehee tension. Anywhoo.

**Thank you to all the reviewers! Wow! 37 already, that's pretty insane. :3 We LOVE IT! Thanks to: curlscat, Trickster Queen464, Eulalia95, ILoveGeorgeCooper, 12grimmfan21, jabberwockyandthevorpalblade, Harmony352, Squiggles, MoodyRuby227, Schadenfreude62, Amy, -flying-dreaming-dancing-, Blue-Eyed-Lily, Person95, Sabrina Grimm, bh15alex, Lyla Domae, knoxalot, hugatree9848, Coraline Pevensie, broken beyond repair, Lara D, obsessedwithbooks, A CertainPeanutButterSandwich, DeDe, silent-entrance, msjezzi-bella, BookLoverXgoogle, KittyPryde90, DragonFly7312, chemicalsilver, Becca **(thank you by the way ^^), **Lilyflower-314, grimmgirl, mucho-gravy-o **(fangirlSQUEE!), **oneofyourbiggestfansLR, **and **FutureAuthor.**

Wow, guys! And to address a very common vibe… We'll update No Matter What as soon as possible! XD And it'll be fluffy! Thanks for all the support ^^ *pokes Ayns with a stick*

**Ayns: zzzzzZZZmmmNephritezzzzzZzzzz**

**Sky: **Luvvies! ^O^


	3. Reflections

**Edit: Sky: okay all 3 chapters should have their scene skips back now :3**

**A/N:**

**Sky:** Sorry this took us SOOOO long to get out! And the other one-shots… Amg. We're so behind, I'm so sorry ^^; But we have good news too! I'm blackmailing—er… coercing—er… Nicely asking Ayns to do fanart for our stories ^^ You can check her out on deviantart, under 'Aynslesa'. She doesn't have any fanart for Sisters Grimm up yet, but one day… bwahaha.

**And this is actually DONE this time! It was supposed to be a one-shot, agh… **Hopefully we'll get the next chapter of NMW up earlier on Saturday this time ^^;

**Ayns: **Heheh... I think this story got struck by my curse. You know, the curse where I can't write a short story to save my life? At least it wasn't sixty pages like the one I turned in for school once...

Ahem. But, yes, as Sky said I'm going to be trying to work on Sisters Grimm fanart. And I'm going to try very very hard not to let the perfectionist in me discard every version because I think it's not up to standard...since my standard, I'm convinced, is somewhere far beyond my capabilities.

**Sky: **teehee. So anyway, **please enjoy the final chapter of our one(three)-shot for Person95!**

***.*.*.*.***

_**48 Hours**_

_**Chapter Three: Reflections**_

_***.*.*.*.***_

In the morning, Sabrina was awakened by one simple truth that made her go rigid.

Somehow, during the night, Puck had decided to sleep near her, and the two had tangled together. Her arms had gone around him as if she was hugging a teddy bear, and he had cuddled against her chest. It was oddly comfortable, except for the fact that the body she was currently in was... Well, for lack of a better word... Happy.

She was immediately thankful that the body was not in 'full arousal', but she definitely knew she felt... Strange.

She looked down at Puck with an unreadable look. Yes, he was in her body currently, but there was something different. She found herself thinking _'hey, I'm pretty'. _And it was a very confusing concept.

"Mm." Puck stirred slightly, snuggling closer to Sabrina's warmth. His head rested against Sabrina's chest, body curled up a little in a _very_ feminine manner. Which made sense given the body that he was in, but was still odd considering whose mind was _in_ that body. Feminine and Puck weren't supposed to go together.

"Hey, wake up," Sabrina muttered, cheeks feeling hot. _'Stupid Puck and his stupid hormones. You're making me attracted to my own body!'_

"..."

Sabrina felt her cheeks get hotter. _'Wait... Does that mean he'd normally be attracted to me?'_

Oblivious to her inner thoughts, Puck groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

He blinked. "Um..."

Color flooded his cheeks instantly as he realized the position that he'd woken up in - and that just moments earlier he'd been _nuzzling_ himself. Sabrina. Not himself. Ugh, it was too early...

"Mind letting me go so I can breathe?" Sabrina muttered, embarrassed. She let go of him too, glad to see her wings had gone back in while she'd been asleep. She hoped they stayed that way-she didn't need _anything else popping out._

"ACK!" Puck released Sabrina, scrambling back a little on the bed and looking at her with wide eyes. "Why were we like that?"

"You tell me!" Sabrina snapped, blushing and turning away. "Now go to my room before my dad finds you in here and kills us both!"

"Your dad doesn't come in here usually, how's he going to find us?" Puck asked, getting up and putting his hands on his hips.

"Think of him walking into my empty room and envisioning _his daughter jumping on a teenage boy, pant-less, trying to take his pants off. _Where would you look?" she scowled pointedly at him.

"..."

Puck glanced nervously in the direction of the door."I, uh, better go, then," he said. "Before he comes, uh, looking."

Sabrina waited until he had gone. Then she glanced around, gulping. When she made sure no one else was there, she took a deep breath. "Okay. One peek and that's _it."_

She looked down at her current body, and then nervously reached for the waistband of the pants she was wearing.

***.*.*.*.***

Puck peeked around the corner of the hallway, spying the closed door to Sabrina's room. Good. No one in sight.

He crept out around the corner, moving as if he were on some sort of stealth mission, making his way quietly to the door. If he could just get there and change his clothes, he felt like he could pull it off

"Going somewhere?" Veronica's voice somehow came from right behind him, furthering the belief that mothers had ninja abilities.

Puck's eyes widened, and he spun around, moving so fast his hair nearly smacked him in the face. "Uh...bathroom?" he tried, giving Veronica what he hoped was an innocent look for Sabrina.

"Puck added an outhouse to his jungle?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Puck could feel his face heating up. '_Though...that's a good idea,_' he mused. Then he shook his head slightly, trying to put himself back into Sabrina mode. "I thought I was being sneaky," he said. He'd been so sure no one had been around when he'd slipped out of the other room.

"Sweetie, I wrote the book on being sneaky," Veronica said firmly. "Now tell me. Did you do _anything _inappropriate?" she fixed a stern look on him-it was usually reserved for Henry.

_'She is a scary, scary woman,_' Puck thought. He immediately shook his head. "No! Nothing inappropriate. Promise."

"Alright then. Get your butt to your room and clean up," Veronica said. "And for the sake of your father, please keep your pants on."

He hadn't realized that it was possible for a face to get any more red, but he was sure it was happening. "Do I look like a tomato?" he grumbled.

"More like a fire hydrant," Veronica said thoughtfully.

"Great," he groaned. He tossed his hair over his shoulder, then turned to hurry back to the bedroom before someone else came along and saw his face.

Veronica hid a snicker in her hand, turning and heading back around the corner. _'Jake, they're either going to love you or hate you when that crap wears off.' _She headed downstairs, humming to herself cheerfully. _'I think I'll send them back into training after breakfast. Or make them do all the chores. Switched bodies or not, they shouldn't be going pant-less or sharing a bed.'_

***.*.*.*.***

"What?" Sabrina yelped, forgetting that Puck's voice didn't appreciate the yelping. It made her throat a little sore.

"You heard me, Puck," Veronica said calmly. "You're both going back into the training room. You're still in trouble for yesterday."

"..." Sabrina scowled at her. She had JUST finished breakfast, and she was hoping to go relax. Henry had taken Daphne and Cory to Jake's for breakfast, since Briar was trying out an ice-cream maker and had complained about waffle cones piling up. The two younger Grimms had been awake for the call, and had gotten to go while Puck and Sabrina were sleeping. Relda had also left already to investigate a minor case with Mr. Canis, taking Red with them. Besides, with Sabrina and Puck's weird behavior, they were hoping keeping the two out of trouble to sort it out was a good idea.

"But we were in the training room for hours," Puck said, staring at Veronica. He'd gotten the blushing to go down by the time he'd went to breakfast, but now his eyes were wide. _More_ training? Was Veronica trying to kill them or something?

Veronica shot Puck a look that clearly promised bad things if he kept arguing.

Recognizing the look, and that it was directed at Puck, Sabrina suddenly smirked. "Hah-make me!"

And like that, she was out of her chair and running for the front door.

"HEY!" Puck jumped to his feet, almost knocking over his chair in his haste. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Sabrina," Veronica said sternly. "Puck will have his punishment for ditching when he gets back. You, however, better not try that stunt with me."

Puck stared at Veronica helplessly. "But...that's not fair!"

Especially because there was a really good chance that by the time that punishment came around, he'd be back in his body.

"You can do the chores today," Veronica decided simply. "Since Puck skipped out, AND left a mess."

"You mean, I have to do all the chores...by myself?" Puck asked. He never did chores. Ever.

"Start with today's dishes, then clean the kitchen-also, Elvis had a few accidents, you'll need to take care of that too," Veronica told him. "When your father, Daphne, and Cory get back, Daphne has her self-defense class, and you need to babysit Cory. Henry and I are going out."

Puck's jaw dropped. "I need to...clean the kitchen...clean up after the dog...and babysit the k-Cory?"

"Yes, babysit 'the Cory'," Veronica said simply. "When Puck gets back, you can let him know he has to help you."

She turned back to the refrigerator, stuffing the carton of milk back inside. She knew of course, that Puck never really took his punishments, and no matter how much her daughter complained, he wouldn't help.

Being one of the few people who had been told by Jake about the switch, she wanted to give Puck the full experience of being Sabrina.

Puck stood at the table, staring at Veronica in disbelief. He wanted to just...say to hell with it and run. But he couldn't. He was Sabrina for the day, which meant... he had to be Sabrina.

This...really, really sucked.

Half an hour later, Henry returned with the two younger Grimms. Cory was in his father's arms, devouring the remains of a waffle cone they'd indulged and let him have. He was mostly dissolving it piece by piece in his mouth and on his face, making quite a mess.

Without cleaning him up, Veronica plucked him from Henry and gave him over to Puck. "Here ya go."

"SABWA!" Cory beamed, smushing his face to Puck's cheek for kisses, and getting sticky waffle-cone pieces all over him.

Puck had a very 'how can you do this to me?' look on his face, but he'd seen Sabrina let Cory kiss her with more than just waffle cone on his face - he had no choice. "Hi Cory," he managed.

Henry smiled, then looked at Veronica. "So Sabrina will babysit Cory today?"

"Yep," Veronica confirmed, nodding her head. "Puck ran away."

She turned to Puck then. "Now remember Sabrina, we expect the chores to be done by the time we get home. And don't let Cory have any more sugar. Daphne, are you ready to go to your class?"

"In a minute, let me go get my bag," Daphne said, hurrying for the stairs to grab her things.

Puck looked at Veronica helplessly. "So, um, how long are you going to be gone?"

Veronica shrugged. "Haven't decided yet." She smiled at Henry, reaching out to take his hand. "Relda, Red, and Mr. Canis are out investigating a minor mystery, but they might be back before we are."

Henry squeezed her hand, putting his arm around his wife.

"Then how am I supposed to know when to have the chores done?" Puck asked.

"Better not take chances," Veronica said with another warning smile. "It could be worse."

Her expression practically screamed 'I could tell your father where you spent the night'.

Puck's stomach dropped. "Yeah," he said hastily, as Henry looked at Veronica curiously. "Right - chores, no sugar...got it."

Daphne suddenly came tearing down the stairs. "I'm ready!" she said brightly.

Cory pulled his sticky face from Puck's cheek and beamed. "Daphwe," he said. "Bai bai?"

"Yes sweetie, bye bye!" Veronica said cheerfully. "Be good for your sister, okay?"

Cory gave an earnest smile and kissed Puck's cheek again. "Sabwa!" he acknowledged. Whether or not he understood a word his mother had said, no one knew.

Henry grinned and ruffled Daphne's hair. "We'll be back later," he said, nodding to what he thought was his daughter, and to Cory. Then pulled open the front door for his wife and daughter so that they could go.

"Yeah..." When they were gone, Puck looked at Cory. "So. You and me. Want to help me with chores, Cory?"

Cory looked up at Puck and beamed cutely. "Sabwa!" He agreed, shoving a piece of waffle cone in his mouth and gnawing on his fingers a bit. When he withdrew his hand, it too, was very sticky. He reached out and pat Puck's nose with that very hand, too adorable to reprimand.

_'It's a really good thing that I don't mind being dirty,_' Puck thought, though Sabrina's body seemed to have a natural instinct against it. "Let's get started then." He carried Cory into the kitchen, figuring he'd start there.

***.*.*.*.***

Life could be pretty sweet.

At least, for the time being, it was.

Sabrina Grimm had never felt so uninhibited and free in her life as she had felt while playing houseguest in Puck's body. With the anonymity of not having to face any blame or responsibility, since it was a temporary switch, she did whatever she wanted didn't care about the consequences.

Basically, she acted the way Puck normally did.

The first several hours of freedom were awesome. She went wherever she wanted, said anything she wanted, and didn't have to justify any of it. Sabrina had been elated to realize she could get out of doing any chores, and there wasn't a thing her parents would do to punish her. Not when they thought she was Puck.

It had been around the time she realized that certain little fact that some of the happiness dimmed, and she found herself using Puck's pocket change to buy some fast food. After all, she needed to think and she needed energy for that.

It was _astounding _just how much energy it took to be Puck.

_'Lucky jerk probably has the best metabolism in the world. He'd better not eat like this in my body, I'd have to work off the carbs.' _

She took a big bite of the fast-food burger in her left hand, thinking back to the idea of her parents having no authority over her while she was pretending to be Puck. The upside was that it granted her freedom and irresponsibility on EPIC levels.

The downside?

She felt lonely.

All of her life (save for that unfortunate episode of kidnap and mayhem, thanks to the Scarlet Hand) she had grown up with loving parents and a warm family. Though Henry could be pigheaded and stubborn, she knew he loved her and cared for his family's wellbeing. And Veronica, while just as stubborn in her own ways, was the best mother Sabrina could have asked for.

But Puck hadn't had parents like that. Sure, his mother had loved him and had comforted him in his childhood, but she had always sided with Oberon. That was the one thing that Sabrina knew her mother wouldn't do. If Henry had ever tried to throw the girls out, or hurt them in any way, she would have dropped him like a bad habit.

Titania… She had stayed faithful to Oberon, even knowing how Puck felt about his father.

How lonely had he been, growing up like that? Unable to rely on his parents if he cried or if he was hurt? Sabrina couldn't imagine a childhood where a scraped knee didn't get immediate attention, complete with a kiss on the bandage. Realizing that Puck wouldn't have had that at all… It was incredibly sad.

And she hadn't missed how not many people paid her attention unless she was obnoxious now, either. She wondered if it ever made Puck feel lonely, like he needed to act out, or if he simply didn't care and acted out for the fun of it.

And then there was the problem with actually being stuck in Ferryport Landing. It wasn't like she was in a rush to leave, but knowing that she physically couldn't made her feel trapped. It was just in the back of her mind.

Ironically, while she wandered aimlessly and reflected on those thoughts, she ended up walking right into the barrier, yelping and falling backwards.

"Of all the…"

She scowled, recalling the time Puck had flown into the barrier while carrying her and Daphne. Curiously, she got back up, crumpling the last wrapper and tossing it in the bag to throw away later. With a slight wiggle and a lot of concentration, the wings popped out behind her.

_'I wonder if it's the wings or the clothes that make it so he doesn't rip his shirts when that happens,' _she thought, giving them a test-flap. It took her several tries to get enough speed on the flapping to lift a little, but she spent the next several hours practicing flying. By the time she had finished, she had a new respect for how easily, quickly, and strongly he was able to fly. If someone had tossed her a Daphne while she'd been in the air, she would have fallen out of the sky like deadweight. She'd never thought of Puck as all that agile, but anyone who could fly like he could, especially while carrying things or people, had amazing agility.

She spent the next few hours bothering Briar for food while Jake laughed at her, before intentionally annoying William Charming in Puck's name, and finally heading home.

Returning to the house, Sabrina had found out that everyone who lived in Relda Grimm's home was back, and every chore was done. The thought made her grin—oh sure, she got a firm lecture from Relda, but it held no real weight.

_'Lucky Puck,' _she sighed to herself as she grinned and headed up the stairs. _'At least he did my chores for me today.'_

She headed off to find him and tease him, whistling to herself.

***.*.*.*.***

Puck fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was exhausted. He felt like he'd been through a day's worth of training. No, not even. Climbing mountains and sword fighting he could handle.

Cleaning the kitchen?

Cleaning up after Elvis?

Babysitting Cory?

All new territory. He was grateful for the breather that he was getting, having retreated to Sabrina's room when Veronica and Henry had returned and taken charge of the baby. Not that Cory really _needed_ to be taken charge of – the little boy had fallen asleep, curled up and cooing softly, about an hour before.

Puck had spent most of that remaining hour just sort of…staring at Cory.

His experience with the boy up until this day had been vastly different. He'd never been alone with the baby before, and more often than not he'd found himself thinking of the baby as, well, a bit of a nuisance. And Cory always seemed to think of him in the same manner. But Cory's reaction to _Sabrina_ was different – a lot different. Instead of a little troublemaker getting in his way, Puck had found himself taking care of an affectionate baby who wanted attention, and lots of it. _'That's because he thought you were Sabrina,'_ Puck reminded himself. '_He's always been like that with her._' Still, he'd never realized before how time-consuming a baby really was.

It was a good thing that with Sabrina, Cory was nice and behaved, because otherwise Puck didn't think he'd have been able to finish all of the tasks set to him. It had taken him several hours to clean the kitchen, a lot longer than he remembered anyone else taking when they'd been given the task. Not that he knew exactly how long it normally took – he usually skipped out on chores.

Just like Sabrina had done that day, in his body.

He scowled a little at the ceiling, as if the ceiling were at fault for something. He didn't know what, but there had to be something the ceiling could be blamed for.

Puck thought back to all those times when he'd ditched after breakfast, or whenever it looked like chores were about to be assigned. He'd never thought anything of it – there'd be times when he'd just disappear for hours to do whatever he wanted, and when he got back things would be done. The house would be cleaned, things would be picked up, and the next meal would be prepared… easy for him, for sure. He had never thought about the fact that for all of those things to be accomplished, someone else must have had to do them.

How many times had Sabrina been the one to do them?

And then there was the other factor, one that Puck had _never_ considered Sabrina having to deal with before.

Being an Everafter himself, and one with inherent magic to add to that, Puck had never taken notice before of how much magic there was in the Grimm house. Though all of the magical objects were kept locked away in the Hall of Wonders, their presence spilled over into the house a bit.

Any time he'd stopped to try and think, or to figure out what he had to do next, he was aware of that presence. His stomach twisted a little, and he sat up on the bed, moving into a cross-legged position with a frown on his face. The magical presence _really_ wasn't all that much outside of the Hall of Wonders. He knew that instinctively, being as familiar with magic as he was. And yet since he'd found himself in Sabrina's body he'd been more aware of the Hall than ever. It kept trying to…to call to him.

Was this what it was like for her, day in and day out? Was she _always_ aware of that presence? Did she have to fight it every day, did it call to her whenever she found herself idle with nothing to occupy her thoughts?

It had never occurred to him what Sabrina had to live with. He had never truly understood the meaning of 'addiction' until he'd found himself in Sabrina's body and realized what she had to go through every day. It was a chilling realization.

He looked down at his hands. No, they weren't his hands – they were Sabrina's. Everything he'd been feeling for this past day was what Sabrina had to go through. For the first time he really understood what it was like for her.

Now…now he just needed to figure out what he thought about _that._

***.*.*.*.***

"Yeah—no, it's hilarious," Veronica chuckled into the phone. "I think it's good for them. They were fighting every other day before you did this. Hm? No, I didn't tell Henry about it. I don't think he needs to know yet. Oddly enough, yes. Puck did all the chores, and Cory isn't on fire, so I consider it a success."

She leaned on the counter looking around the kitchen as Jake responded, making her laugh again. "Well I'm glad that YOU telling me didn't put another twenty-four hours on. Too much of this and they'd self-destruct."

Laughing at his response, she shook her head to herself. "No, I didn't tell them I know either. I don't think I will. Thanks for letting me know—yes, okay okay you can get back to Briar. Dork."

She hung up the phone, smiling to herself. She just hoped that her daughter and Puck would be able to use their forty-eight hours wisely, and stop taking so many things for granted.

***.*.*.*.***

Well, at least one thing was for sure. No matter which body he was in, the stars never changed.

Puck grinned slightly. That was almost poetic of him. He shifted on the roof, and winced. When he'd had the chance, he'd climbed up to avoid people - and he'd lost his footing a couple of times. He simply wasn't used to _climbing_ up onto the roof. Again, something else that Sabrina had to deal with that he'd never considered before.

'_At least this should be over soon,_' he thought. But there was no doubt that this entire experience had given him some things to think about.

Dimly he could hear people down below him, in the house, getting ready for bed. He'd slipped up to the roof shortly after Sabrina had gotten back, and hadn't actually seen her in person.

After a few moments of peace and solace on the roof, Sabrina popped up near the side, wings erratic and fluttery.

"Heya!" she said with a big, cheerful grin. She had yet to actually land on the roof.

Puck jerked, sitting up and wincing when he put his hand on the roof to steady himself. "Owowow..." He had a scrape on his palm from one of his falls. He winced, and looked at Sabrina. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "You aren't supposed to be flying!"

"I practiced!" she called cheerfully, fluttering another inch or so higher. "I think I'm getting the hang of it. I won't break your precious body, don't worry."

"Yeah, well, practice putting your feet on the roof and landing!" Puck said, staring at her. She really looked like she was having a lot of fun.

Sabrina scrunched her face in concentration, bending at the waist and flying upwards a bit more, hovering over the roof. Then she yelped, falling forward face first as she went head-over-heels and landed on her butt on the roof, wings speeding up, but not carrying her. Somehow, she'd somersaulted in air, pin-wheeling her arms and kicking her feet.

"...Okay, so I need to work a bit more on landing," she said defensively. "Besides-this afternoon was the first twenty-four hour mark. I still have 'til tomorrow to get as much outta this switch as I can."

Puck stared at her for another moment. "You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?" he asked. He didn't comment on the landing - he'd had his share when he'd been younger, though he wasn't about to admit it to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she laughed. "I've never flown before! Well, except that time I was a goose. I don't want to talk about that—this is the first time as a human with wings! And besides, I didn't have any responsibilities today. Oh yeah-Charming might be by later when he realizes his entire house has been covered in toilet paper, and I snuck into his kitchen and ate some food. And maybe I signed it with your name. In ketchup. On his ceiling."

Puck stared at Sabrina. "...he's going to kill me," he said, absorbing what she was telling him. He'd spent the entire day cleaning the house and watching Cory...and she'd TP'd Charming's house?

"Nah," Sabrina giggled and fluttered the wings again. "But he might try. You can get away. Soooooooo, how was your day?"

She rolled onto her stomach and kicked her feet up idly, resting her chin in her hands with her elbows bent.

Puck shoved his hand through his hair. "I spent most of it cleaning," he said, "and watching your brother. That is one spoiled baby there, by the way. Every five minutes I had to stop to retrieve something he dropped or talk to him."

Sabrina grinned. "Yeah. He's sweet, but he's an attention-whore. Kinda like you."

"Like me?" Puck looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Did you just call me an attention-whore?"

"You bet my ass I did," she grinned even more. "Don't think I didn't notice. No one pays any attention unless you pull a prank or something. That's why you're always doing stupid stuff around the house-to make people notice you. I thought about it earlier."

Puck chuckled. "Okay, you got me," he said, feeling himself flush a little at having it so blatantly put out like that. "But they really seem to focus on you a lot."

"Kinda cool, huh?" She closed her eyes, letting the wings go away, before rolling onto her back and staring up at the sky. "But it kinda sucks being you."

"Really?" Puck looked at her. "What do you mean?" It sucked being him? All he'd been able to think of for a while was that it sucked being _her_.

"Well you don't have any responsibility, but the flipside of that is that no one really relies on you for anything," Sabrina said simply. "And it kinda sucks. Granny lectured me when I get home, but no one really cared where I'd been or what I'd been up to. And I walked right into the barrier-shut up-when I was eating. By the way, _how much do you have to eat to get full? Jeez."_

Puck grinned slightly. "A lot, let's just leave it at that," he said. He leaned back on his arms, staring up at the sky. "You know... it's not so easy being you, either."

"Really?" she joked, turning to look at him. "Nice job with the dishes, by the way."

"The dishwasher tried to eat me," he muttered, recalling how he'd tripped and almost gone face first into it. "But thanks...anyway, yeah, really. I realized that it's probably pretty tough on you to get hit with all the chores while everyone else just goes off and does their own thing."

"I don't always have to do them all," Sabrina said. "Just when I'm in trouble. But everyone in the house has a turn with the chores except you and the old ones. Old like Granny and Mr. Canis, old."

"Yeah, well...that's not the only thing I noticed." Puck looked at her. "You feel the Hall of Wonders all the time, don't you?"

Sabrina couldn't stop herself from flinching. She shrugged nonchalantly-at least she hoped it looked nonchalant-and kept her eyes on the stars. "Eh. It's there."

"I never realized what it had to be like for you," Puck said quietly. "To have to deal with it... I guess I just didn't get it, you know?"

She was silent for a moment, before turning to Puck. "I try not to think about it. This whole town is filled with magic, and I always notice it. If I'm talking or thinking about something else, or if there's a big distraction going on, it doesn't get to me as much. I guess I'm used to it... Mostly. Sorry you had to deal with it, though."

Puck shook his head. "Don't apologize to _me_," he said. "In twenty-four hours I'm not going to have to worry about it anymore." He looked at her. "I never really thought before about what it's like for you, having to have all of these responsibilities and then to deal with something like that on top of it".

Sabrina turned to glance at him, and the way he was leaning on his elbows and mostly lying on his back. "Thanks, Puck. And we don't have twenty-four hours-we have until... What, three P.M. tomorrow?" She stretched a bit, then went back to putting her hands behind her head, clasping them. "We'll spend most of it asleep, anyway."

"Heh, yeah," Puck said, grinning slightly. "Depends on when we actually go to bed, doesn't it? I'm surprised one of your parents hasn't come looking for us yet."

"They're probably with Cory," Sabrina said. "He's as needy as Daphne always was."

"What about you?" Puck asked idly. "Were you ever like that when you were a baby?"

"How should I know?" Sabrina shrugged. "I mean, I used to be a pretty spoiled little kid, but I wasn't that old when Daphne was born and I ended up an older sister. You don't ask for things like that, but it changes everything."

"I guess..." Puck's voice trailed off. "My parents would probably disagree, though. See, I was spoiled when I was a baby. And when Mustardseed was born, I think I just got worse. For years I kept myself looking younger on purpose, even to the point where he looked older than I did."

"It's different when you don't have to grow up," Sabrina said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess..." Puck looked at her. "Do you ever wish you didn't have to?"

"..." Sabrina shifted. "Sometimes. I mean today was fun, knowing I could act like a kid and get away with it again. But what kind of example would that set for Cory?"

She sat up and rested her head on her arms, which she folded over her knees. "You saw how Daphne grew up when Cory was born. She stopped relying on me as much. It was kinda a relief... But I also wouldn't want her to stop coming to me when she needs me. I'm the big sister."

"You're pretty good at being the big sister," Puck commented with a grin. "And Cory's really attached to you. I have never seen that kid be so affectionate before with me - and then I realized, it's not me he's being affectionate with. It's you."

"He'd be that way with you too if you spent time around him," Sabrina said, tilting her head to look at him. "You should try it. When you're you, not me."

Puck thought for a moment. "Huh. Maybe I will," he said. "You think your parents would let me take him flying?" He couldn't help but grin as he said it.

"Maybe over dad's dead body," Sabrina replied icily. "Wait until he's a little less breakable."

"I'll file it away for future notice," Puck said, looking at her with a touch of mischief in his eyes.

"Is it your goal to get strangled by my dad before you hit the age of a legal adult?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really, but do you think I might actually be able to accomplish it? I think I've made a pretty good start."

"You could always jump on me and try to take my pants off before we switch," she laughed. "Oh wait, you already did that!"

He laughed, his voice mingling with hers. "What do you think he'd do if he caught us like that a second time?"

"Are you fond of your hands and mini-Puck? Cause you stand to lose them," she warned.

He sat up fully now, his eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't," she said, looking him in the eye. "My _dad _or my _mom _would."

Puck swallowed hard. "I don't know who scares me more, your dad or your mom," he admitted.

"Mom's the one in charge," Sabrina pointed out. "Dad does what she says in the end, usually."

"Yes, but he tends to go nuts when he first discovers something... like us trying to remove our pants."

"Mmhmm," Sabrina shrugged. "So let's just..." she blushed. "Not do that."

"Not remove our pants, you mean?" he asked with another grin.

"Yeah that one," Sabrina grinned. "Anyway, I brought our 'showers' up. You ready for one? Cause you smell like baby."

Puck blinked, and then tentatively raised his hand to his nose and sniffed. "I...do?"

Rolling her eyes, she reached into the pocket of her hoodie and uncorked the vial for the 'shower'. Without letting him dwell on the magic or the fact that it was going to suck to go through, she dumped it on him.

She used her own next, shuddering at the feeling.

When the effects were done and he felt decidedly more clean, he shook out his hair a little. "Better," he admitted. "A _lot_ better, actually."

"How's the magic aspect?" she asked curiously.

"Trying not to think about it too much," Puck admitted. "If I think about it, then I start wanting to go dig around in your shirt for another one."

Her cheeks flushed again. "You are such a dork."

"What about that makes me a dork this time?" Puck asked, looking at her in amusement. "Are you picturing me digging around in your shirt?"

"Honestly, I'm picturing _me _digging in _your _shirt, given who we are right now," she said, looking down at her flat chest.

Puck smirked. "Oh, really, now?" he asked, giving her a rather coy look.

She glared at him, but something stopped her. "Hey... I look kinda cute when I smirk," she commented, studying her own face through his eyes. "Is that my thought or yours?"

"If it's your thought, you're narcissistic," Puck replied. He looked at her for a moment. "But it might be mine."

Sabrina stared at him for a moment, eyes widening a little. She couldn't keep herself from blushing. "So you admit you think I'm cute?"

Puck stared at her, feeling himself growing flustered. He hadn't intended for it to sound like that - even though, really, that had been the reason behind what he'd said. He _was_ a teenage male, after all. Well, normally.

He averted his head, staring down at the roof in hopes that his cheeks weren't red and that if they were, she couldn't see them. "...maybe," he said, unable to admit it flat out.

Sabrina felt her mouth drop open a little. The words made her feel incredibly happy-she had to think very hard to keep the wings from popping back out.

"...HAH!" Sabrina lunged, tackling him onto his back and kneeling over her. "Say it out loud, the whole thing!" She was grinning brightly, her hands pinning him at the upper arm.

Puck's eyes flew wide, but she had the definite weight advantage in this case. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, staring up at her. "Say what out loud?"

"Tell me you think I'm cute," she said triumphantly, eyes switching to a silvery color. She had no idea what the changes to his eye color meant-or that silver was usually intensity or desire.

Puck stared up at her, into her eyes - and noticed the change in them immediately.

He stared up at her for a moment longer, silently weighing the decision or whether or not to tell her.

"I think you're cute, Sabrina," he said, deciding to see just what she would do with the actual statement.

Sabrina blushed again, unable to keep from grinning. "Ya know, Uncle Jake may be somewhat of an immature jerk... but I'm kind of glad he did this. It's shown me an entirely new side of you. I... well, I like it."

"Really?" Puck grinned slowly at her words. "I've been thinking about keeping it up from time to time after we change back."

She smiled. "I'll keep it up too."

Without thinking, and unable to help it, she leaned down and pressed their lips together. Her first thought was 'wow, his lips are really soft', until she remembered that technically, she was... Well, kissing herself. Still, her body seemed to like it, tingles shooting through her as if a bucket of static electricity had been dumped on her. She felt the wings trying to pop back out.

Unable to move his arms, his hands, or any other part of his body, all Puck could do was close his eyes and kiss back. Pulling away never occurred to him to be an option, and it didn't matter to him that he was technically kissing himself - as far as he was concerned, he was kissing Sabrina.

A moment later, Sabrina pulled back from the kiss, her cheeks still burning. "So when we switch back, do I have to be the one to kiss you, or will you kiss me?"

A slow smile spread on Puck's face, his eyes sparkling a touch - as if they really wanted to change color, but couldn't. "Can we do both?"

"Sure," Sabrina grinned. "But we have to wait to do that again until we switch, 'cause I don't know if I can handle kissing myself again."

"I can agree with that," Puck said with a nod. "Now...are you gonna let me up, or not?"

"Sure-but it's bedtime!" Sabrina stood up and yanked Puck along with her, picking him up easily. Her wings popped out, and she jumped off the roof before Puck could protest because of how bad she was at flying.

"HEY!" Puck cried, and that was about as far as he got before he was clinging to her, suddenly not liking the fact that he was in the air without his wings. And he did _not_ trust her flying skills!

The ride down was bumpy and jarring, ending with them on their butts in the grass. Sabrina was laughing, Puck half-sitting in her lap.

"Owowowow...now my butt hurts along with my hands," Puck complained, looking at her. He scowled a little. "I should do that to you next time we fly." But then his scowl softened a touch, and he was grinning again.

"Oh come on, you're fine," Sabrina laughed, unable to keep the sparkle out of her now-green eyes. "Besides, I wanted to try that once. And we weren't on a mountain this time."

"Good thing, too, or you might need another wing-rub," Puck said with a snicker as he picked himself up, brushing off his jeans.

Her cheeks flushed, but she stood up after him and put the wings away. After everyone in the house said goodnight to Puck, thinking he was Sabrina, and Sabrina got in one last prank, the two headed to their rooms to go to sleep, knowing the world would be different forever for the both of them.

Different in an amazing and wonderful way.

_***.*.*.*.***_

_**Epilogue: Aftermath**_

_**Almost Two Months Later**_

_***.*.*.*.***_

"Sabwa!"

Cory clapped his hands together and smiled up at Sabrina, looking absolutely angelic.

She smiled back, blue eyes shining right back down at him. "Right. And who's that?" She turned him in her lap, pointing him at the blonde boy who was finishing up the last of the dishes while she sat at the table.

"PAK!" Cory cried, clapping his hands again. He still had some cheese on his cheek from the macaroni and cheese lunch they'd had.

"You realize he's a lot closer to saying my name than yours?" Puck asked with a grin, looking at Sabrina and Cory over his shoulder as he placed the last plate into the dishwasher.

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him. "Your name's only one syllable, and mine's three. Of course he can say your stupid name easier."

Cory giggled at them both, crawling up onto the table and towards Puck. Normally, Sabrina might have panicked. But in the month and a half since she and Puck had switched bodies, he had really outdone her expectations. She was sure he wouldn't let Cory crawl off the table-not after taking two and a half weeks to get Cory to like him..

Puck walked over to the table and caught Cory, lifting him up. "Hey, little guy," he said, laughing, "where do you think you're going?"

Cory grinned sheepishly, hair flopping over his eyes a little. "Tiss tiss," he proclaimed, leaning up to kiss Puck's cheek.

Then he pointed at Sabrina. "Tiss Sabwa?" he asked, both for himself and for Puck. 'Tiss' was his word for 'kiss', and his biggest obsession since catching his sister making out with the fairy on the couch a week or so earlier.

Sabrina blushed, but she made no move to rise from her seat, grinning at Puck with an 'I'm game' expression.

Puck looked Sabrina, and then down at Cory. "Well, if you insist," he said jokingly.

He walked over to Sabrina and leaned down, closing his eyes and kissing her firmly on the lips. He'd discovered that he actually quite liked kissing Sabrina, and he did it every chance he got.

Sabrina tilted her head up to give him an easier time, kissing him back while Cory pat on her cheek. She broke the kiss before they got carried away, grinning sheepishly and wiping Cory's cheek off with a napkin. He considered it his turn then, giving Sabrina a lot of kisses on her cheek. "Tiss!"

"The only other boy I don't mind you kissing," Puck said with a chuckle. He held Cory close to Sabrina so that he'd have an easier time.

She rolled her eyes at him, standing and plucking Cory out of his arms. "And he's the only boy I think is cuter than you," she teased, settling the little boy comfortably in her arms.

She paused abruptly, turning to the doorway for a moment. With a shudder, she turned back to Puck, focusing her eyes on Cory. "Right Cory?"

He smiled at her, having no idea what the majority of she'd just said had meant. But he nodded in agreement.

"I can live with that," Puck replied. He reached out his hand and placed it on Sabrina's shoulder, resting near her neck with his fingers lightly stroking her skin.

He knew that look, and he knew what it meant - and he understood exactly why she shuddered. He wanted to comfort her in any way he could.

A moment later, Sabrina relaxed, the tension draining from her shoulders as Jake or Relda-whichever had just come home-placed whatever magical item they'd confiscated in the Hall of Wonders. It was easier to ignore when it was with all the others.

She reached out and placed her hand on the small of Puck's back, brushing the sensitive spot she remembered. It wasn't _as _sensitive when his wings were in, but it was still pretty tender. "Wanna go put Cory down for his nap?" She kept Cory securely in her other arm while he played with her hair and murmured 'pwitty'.

"Sounds good," Puck said, smiling at her at the brush of her fingers against his back. "Want me to take him again, or do you have him?" Ever since he'd gotten Cory to actually like him, Puck had been trying harder to do his share of looking after the boy.

"I have him," Sabrina said. "But if you change his diaper before we put him down for a nap, I'll give you a backrub while we watch a movie."

To enforce this, she put a bit of pressure on his back. It was a really good way to make him melt or agree to things.

"Deal," Puck said immediately, hardly even thinking about what she had just asked or offered as a ripple of happiness made its way up his spine. There was really no other way to describe it.

Sabrina smirked. Too easy.

About twenty minutes later, Cory slept near the couch on a thick fleece blanket, while a cartoon played in the background. It wasn't a fairytale-those were awkward to watch at times. In fact, ever since Briar had come over to find them watching Sleeping Beauty, they'd been semi-outlawed. Jake had gone into inferiority mode upon seeing the Prince Charming on screen.

Sabrina was rubbing Puck's back, actually enjoying the cartoon, when a thought struck. "Hey, Puck?"

"Hmm?" Puck turned his head slightly to look at her, his eyes a warm brown, indicating that he was happy and relaxed. "What is it?"

"Back when we switched bodies, did you ever sneak a peek under my clothes, at my body?" she asked curiously.

He paused for a moment. "Um..." He coughed. "Maybe a small peek?"

"..." She glared down at him. "Under the shirt or the skirt?"

"Shirt," Puck said immediately. "I wasn't ready to check under the skirt...not that, you know, I wore any."

"Pervert," she muttered, glaring at him even more. "I can't believe you'd do that-and after I told you not to!"

"What about you?" Puck countered, raising an eyebrow. "Did you ever look at me?"

"!" Sabrina's cheeks flooded with color so fast she almost got dizzy. She didn't give a verbal confirmation, but it was clear that she had. And Puck only had _one _part to peek at.

Slowly he grinned. "I'll make you a deal," he said. "You don't kill me for taking a peek, and I won't tease you endlessly for doing the same."

"Deal," Sabrina said immediately, not wanting to talk about it at _all._She quickly bowed her head and went back to the backrub for him, long blonde hair falling over her cheek.

Puck couldn't help but close his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hands on his back. He was silent for a few moments.

And then he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So...what did you think?"

"THAT'S IT!" Sabrina shouted, losing it at the teasing. "I'M TELLING MY DAD YOU LOOKED AT MY CHEST!"

Cory, thankfully, snored right through it while dreaming of the Tom and Jerry movie playing in the background.

Puck's eyes widened, and he turned again to look at Sabrina. "No, don't!" he said, reaching for her. "I won't tease, I won't tease! I promise!" The last thing he wanted was Henry to kill him - or worse, Veronica.

Sabrina stood, evading his grasp and crossing her arms over her chest. "Hmph!" She headed for the opposite side of the room, looking pissed off.

Puck scrambled to his feet and followed her over to the other side. "Come on, Sabrina...don't be mad," he said, looking at her with earnest eyes.

She turned away from him and scowled. "I wish that had never happened," she muttered in annoyance, kicking at the floor a little. Her cheeks were burning with mortification.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina, I shouldn't have teased like that," Puck said, his voice softening. He slid his arms around her waist. "But I'm glad the switch happened... I mean, those were honestly the best forty-eight hours of my life."

"...Huh?" Sabrina turned a little in his arms, frowning up at him. She searched his eye color as she stared up at him, distrustful. She'd thought he'd hated having to be her.

Puck looked down at her earnestly, eyes a silvery-green, a mix of his intensity and playfulness. "Well, I mean... if that hadn't happened, then we wouldn't be where we are now, would we? Those forty-eight hours brought us closer together."

Her expression softened, the anger draining out of her. "I guess that's true," she relented, uncrossing her arms and moving to lean her cheek against his chest. "It was all for the better in the end."

Puck held her close to him, and then gently brushed his lips against the top of her head. "I love you, Grimm," he said quietly, his voice barely a murmur.

Sabrina blushed, finally reaching up to hug him back. "I love you too, you big dork."

Puck grinned broadly, and couldn't help but nuzzle her hair a little. He held her to him, arms tight around her, in silence for a few moments.

But Puck, being Puck, could never stay silent for long.

"But really... what did you think?"

_"PUCK!"_

***.*.*.*.***

**A/N:**

**Sky: **Phew! That was hard to stop. We had a lot more we thought we could add, but we didn't wanna overdo it or get redundant. Which also means we had to cut a lot of people from the story, and a lot of random stuff.

**Unanswered maybe:** Jake told Veronica about the switch, but it didn't count because he was the one who told her, and she didn't figure it out or hear it from Puck or Sabrina.

**The epilogue:** They're back in their own bodies XD

**Cory:** Is freaking cute

**The Hall of Wonders: **Being run by a new guardian, but we're not going to verify all of that XD Who cares? It's a Puck/Sabrina one(three)-shot!

**Sabrina's addiction:** Clearly intensified and exaggerated a bit for our stories. Why? Cause they're our stories. HAH!

**The movie in the background of the epilogue: **The Tom and Jerry movie. I loved it as a kid X3

**Anyway THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE AWESOME REVIEWERS! WOW!: Viva-Musica, knoxalot, chicgeek4ever, A CertainPeantButterSandwich, msjezzi-bella, Lyla Domae, mucho-gravy-o, Amy, Harmony352, Lilyflower-314, girl talk, DarrenShanIsMine, Blue-Eyed-Lily, Lara D, oneofyourbiggestfansLR **(lol XD That's a whole 'nother case of awkward, right there! XD Thanks, by the way ^^ You weren't boring at all, and glad to have someone to pow-wow with! Hopefully when Ayns and I write our book, it'll be as likeable as our fics!), **Person95, curlscat, girl talk **(Again, monthlies too awkward XD And no time for the girl talk, I'm sorry D:…), **obsessedwithbooks, Trickster Queen464, ILoveGeorgeCooper, MoodyRuby227, Hollie, chemicalsilver, Coraline Pevensie, Tanglenight, sydleberry, DragonFly7312, broken beyond repair, Alice Starr, Ella, SweeneyToddLover26, AndJustForgetTheWorld, KittyPryde90, Ascaisil, **and **Horsegirl99!**

***fingers die***

**Luvvies guys, this was the final chapter for this story ^^ **

**P.S. If you see spacing or paragraph problems, let me know. The document manager moved stuff around again, and combined several paragraphs without permission. I was not pleased. :(**


End file.
